


Rekindling the Past

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Return to Hogwarts/8th year fic. Draco and Hermione have a secret past. Now he wants to win Hermione back, but Hermione's moved on with Ron. Until McGonagall makes them Head Boy and Head Girl... will Head Girl Granger be able to resist her ex's tempting teases or will she...Rekindle the Past?





	1. Hoping for A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my first time posting on AO3 but hope you enjoy it. Obviously i own nothing, all credit for characters and places n other things go to our Queen, JKR.

Chapter 1....

She sat alone at a table in the dining car of the Hogwarts Express, reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, ignoring her surroundings. Students bustled in and out of the dining car around her, excited for the new term, but she stayed riveted to the book she'd read thousands of times. She heard the opposite part of the booth seat creak under the weight of another person. She didn't need to glance up to know that person was the same blonde haired snake she'd been seeing in secret for several months before the Second Wizarding War had enveloped them all. It had started shortly before the Slug Club Christmas party, and ended right after Death Eaters had stormed the castle. But she didn't dwell on the details of it all. After Dumbledore's death, knowing he'd had a hand in it, she had realized that things could never be how she had pictured them with Draco. She had picked the light, he had chosen the darkness. She was a muggleborn and he was a pureblood. They were complete opposites, and so they should remain. Now she was with the man she had spent her formative years harboring a schoolgirl crush on and even if he wasn't returning to Hogwarts with her, she would make it work.  
"Hermione, I..." he began quietly, leaning closer to her while still surveying the room to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. She rolled her eyes and groaned internally. She couldn't deal with this. She snapped her book closed and looked up into his grey eyes angrily.  
"Draco, don't." she bit out sharply. Draco recoiled slightly as if her words had actually injured him.  
"Don't. Don't what? Don't miss you? Don't think about you? Don't want to kiss you and touch you? Don't remember the noises you used to make when you lay beneath me while I was buried deep inside you? Don't remember nights laying in your arms wishing things had been different?" he whispered harshly, trying to reach for her hand.  
"Yes, don't. You can't. I'm with Ron now." she whispered back, pulling her hand away slightly. She stuffed her tome into her beaded bag and stood.  
"Accio robes." she muttered as they flew into her hand out of the beaded bag. She turned to walk away. Draco stood as well and grabbed her wrist gently. She turned to look at him and tell him off but when she looked into his stoic face she couldn't will her lips to retort back, so he spoke for her.  
"Can't. Won't. I'm not going to push it but I'm also not going to pretend. I loved you Hermione, I still love you. I know I made a bad choice but I want to remedy it." he replied, trying to convey his love with just his eyes. She finally wrenched her arm away and walked out of the car, to go change into her robes. As she entered the changing stall she thought about her one main non-academic goal this year....avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs.


	2. Bollocks

Chapter 2.....

They arrived at the platform in Hogsmeade Station and she found Ginny as quickly as possible. She linked arms as they walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself. It felt good to be back, especially since it was fully reconstructed. She, Ginny and Luna began an intense session of girl talk as they boarded their thestral carriage to head towards the castle. Hermione blushed at the memory of she and Draco making good use of every inch of one of these carriages one late October night in their sixth year when the Room of Requirement had proven to be occupied. She remembered feeling his hand slip out of hers and nestle itself into the juncture of her inner thighs. She has blushed just as scarlet then as she was now. He had slid his hand up to where her torso met her legs and just the presence of his hand against her most intimate body part had dampened her knickers. She shook her head and scowled. She couldn't think these things. She was with Ron now and even if Draco had changed, it still would never work. Hermione sat with her back to the creature, facing Ginny and Luna on the other seat. She was amazed at how good an actress Ginny was. She knew of course, Ginny was very far from happy. She has shrieked and wailed and whinged all summer, begging Harry and Ron to return with them, but both had felt their time at Hogwarts was finished. They both were torn up over the idea of returning without their respective boyfriends, but Hermione knew they would survive together.  
They arrived maybe ten minutes later at the main doors to the castle. She stepped out first and helped Ginny down. She noticed Draco walking with two of the thirty or so returning Slytherins from before the war. He managed a small wave and she turned away from him coldly.  
She happily entered the castle and travelled to the Great Hall and then the Gryffindor table without a backward glance into the grey eyes that were boring into her back. Instead, she focused her amber orbs on the enchanted ceiling that had always entranced her. She plopped down at the Gryffindor table finally and waited patiently for Headmistress McGonagall to begin her welcome back speech.  
"Welcome back students. I am Headmistress McGonagall, as well as Transfiguration professor. As you will notice the castle has been completely repaired in the aftermath of Lord Voldemort's downfall. As such, we have some war heroes returning to complete and further their education. Let us have a round of applause for those who assisted in the downfall of the dark wizard;” the Great Hall erupted in cheers. Now if we may, a moment of silence for all those fallen heroes,” she said as she bowed her head and all the students fell completely silent,following her lead. “Thank you. Now, next I shall introduce you to your new Head Boy and Head Girl. Head Boy is Mister Draco Malfoy...." McGonagall monologued. Hermione's stomach dropped. If they went based off marks in school that meant....  
"And Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger." McGonagall finished. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and huffed in annoyance. Ginny looked at her with a mixture of surprise and pride.  
"Bollocks." she whispered to herself.


	3. Accepting the Inevitable

"Aren't you excited Hermione?" she asked.   
"No." was all she could say. She was staring at the Headmistress willing her to stand up and proclaim it all a cruel joke.   
"But that's all you've ever wanted was to be Head Girl." Ginny asked, confused.   
"Not anymore." she whispered, looking down at her plateful of food.  
"Head Boy and Head Girl please stay behind after the other students have filed out and made the pilgrimage to their appropriate common rooms so I may show you to your common room and have a brief word with you. Now Professor Flitwick will commence the sorting." McGonagall finished before reclaiming her seat. 

Hermione chanced a small glance towards the Slytherin table and noticed Draco with a satisfied smirk on his face. She couldn't be sure what but she was positive he was up to something. She looked down into her plate again and whispered, "Bollocks." a second time. 

After the sorting, Draco and Hermione waited until the rest of the students had filed out and made their way to wait for the Headmistress. They were waiting by the gold encrusted podium while McGonagall solved a few minor problems with their influx of new firsties. 

Apparently Peeves had tried to lighten the post-war festivities somber mood and had doused a bunch of first year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins in cerberus slobber and troll bogies. He was in utterly happy hysterics.... Headmistress McGonagall, however, failed to see the humor. He had said he was trying to recreate Harry Potter's two greatest adventures. McGonagall had banished him to the Slytherin corridor for the evening, knowing full well the pesky poltergeist's abject terror of the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron.

The doors banged shut behind them finally and both students turned quickly to see the ever regal Headmistress floating up the aisle staring sternly towards them. Hermione turned right back around as McGonagall reached them. She knew Draco was staring at her, secretly willing her to look at him, but her resolve was stone. She would not be moved. McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently. Draco looked up at her then. 

"Now, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I know, that over the years the two of you have had a plethora of animosity towards one another, but as of now it's ended. You are Head Boy and Head Girl and I expect you to hold yourselves to a higher standard of decorum and as such be civil to one another. You are setting the example of how students should behave and so you must bury the hatchet. Am I being completely understood?"she finished finally. 

Hermione nodded while Draco muttered something about burying something else inside Hermione. She blushed scarlet again before following McGonagall as she stood and walked briskly back up the aisle between two of the four house tables. Draco followed Hermione and she could sense his eyes falling to rest on her bum.

Merlin, the man had always loved to grasp her bum during their.... encounters. Hermione shook her head and cursed herself. 

She practically burned all over when she glanced back and caught him staring, before his eyes travelled to lock on her own. She turned back around quickly and walked right into McGonagall who had stopped walking. She teetered and almost fell backwards into Draco but Headmistress McGonagall reached out to grab her. She stood in front of a tapestry that depicted the four founders and their houses. Hermione noticed they were in close proximity to the kitchen and smiled. McGonagall spoke to them then. 

"You'll need to come up with a password for your portrait." she said, staring at the pair expectedly. Hermione cleared her throat, before turning to Draco.

"What do you think... Draco?" she asked, struggling over his name. He smiled at her discomfort. His smirk grew when she gulped down her fear.

"How about, ROR?" he said, purposely toying with her she noted. The Room of Requirement had been their secret meeting place during their time together. She scoffed. 

"Not likely." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. His smirk grew to simply cat-like. 

"How about the incredible bouncing ferret?" she cut in suddenly. McGonagall shot her a glare that could have killed her and Draco both. 

"Sorry Professor." she immediately apologized. 

"What about.... Slytherdor?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione turned to look at him as if he had gone mad. 

"Like the coming together of Slytherin and Gryffindor?" he continued, emphasizing on the word ‘coming’ so she was sure to catch the innuendo. 

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get inside please." Hermione responded resolutely. Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat. 

"Slytherdor." she said in her clipped voice. the portrait rolled up and unleashed to their eyes a sturdy stone door. It popped open and the trio walked inside. Hermione's eyes roamed everywhere. 

"It's beautiful." she whispered in awe as she caught sight of yet another enchanted ceiling inside the castle grounds. It showed the night sky and constellations clearly. 

"Yes it is." Draco answered, and she noticed he was staring down at her. 

She blushed again and looked towards her shoes. She finally broke from the spell of the ceiling and looked towards Professor McGonagall. She was waiting by a small alcove on the opposite side of the room. Hermione took in the room silently as she walked to join the Headmistress. 

The walls were stone as were the floors, while two green and two red couches made a rectangle around the stone fireplace beside the alcove. Hermione sighed at sight of two large overstuffed armchairs, one red and one green. Draco stiffened at the sound of her sigh and she couldn't resist the smile that presented itself as she realized if he could toy with her, she could return the sentiment. His smirk fell as one crept up her face. The balance of power had shifted. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, clearly irritated by being held up their internal rivalry. Hermione turned towards her Head of House, and smiled faintly. 

"Now that I've recaptured your attentions, (she eyed them with an impatient, bored, unimpressed expression) this little kitchen is stocked directly from the kitchens down the way. Anything you shall need or desire, leave on a piece of parchment and one of the kitchen elves will add it to the list of things to stock your shelves with. If you're ever late for a meal or require a snack, you may prepare meals here. Up those stairs are your bedrooms, with a joined bathroom. Figure a schedule out amongst yourselves. Your fireplaces in your rooms are open to floo calls and on weekends to visitors from outside of Hogwarts, so long as they have no ill intentions (she stared Draco down intensely, to which he bristled) and are friends of Hogwarts. And now I must leave you. Remember what I've already said and be civil. You are going to be working together, and you are adults and I expect you to act as such. Now I bid you goodnight." she said, sweeping from the room regally, leaving the former lovers standing in the alcove together.

The door slammed shut and they both jumped. Hermione turned to see what was in their cupboards and found a bottle of pumpkin juice, which she opened. She took a long drink and Draco tensed. 

It reminded Draco of her other talents in the bedroom. She sat the bottle down and licked her lips and he had to walk away. He knew he wanted to kiss her then but she was spoken for. She smiled wickedly to herself and walked out of the alcove to take the stairs to her room. She wanted to floo Ron to talk to him. 

She opened the first door which read "Hermione J. Granger, Head Girl". She gasped when she entered. It was larger than she had been expecting. A fireplace sprawled along the wall to her right and a large four poster bed with constellation bedcovers awaited her in the middle. The walls were red and there were 2 bookcases and a desk to her left and then a small door, no doubt leading to the bathroom. She noticed her trunk at the foot of her bed and smiled. She walked in slowly and then climbed atop her trunk. She closed her eyes, jumped and dove into her sheets. She would revel in her privacy. 

"Enjoying yourself?" came an aristocratic drawl from the door.

She sat up quickly and angry amber eyes met cool molten silver ones. She couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked. He was more muscle toned than he had been when they'd been together. He was the picture of sophisticated ease with his tall frame leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, his tie undone with the tails of his button down flowing past his belt, left ankle crossed over the right, looking at his fingernails with obsessive interest. She shook her head and changed her face from shock to contempt. 

"Excuse me? I don't believe I invited you in." she snarked, rolling to get out of her bed. He chucked his thumb towards her open door.

"The door was open. In civilized society it is an open invitation for company." he said snootily. She had the sudden urge to act on her repressed anger and slap him like she had five years previous.

"Well if you may, kindly exit the same door you entered and fall off the Astronomy Tower, I'd appreciate it." she snipped.

"Would you come cry over my body Princess?" he asked, using his nickname for her for the first time since the War.   
She snorted.

"Actually I'd probably set it on fire." she muttered, standing to try and shove him from the doorframe. He resisted and she huffed. After five minutes of trying he stepped back when she advanced on him and she fell into his chest. 

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you should've told me you were prone to falling for me again. I could've saved Weasel some time." he sniggered before setting her right and walking to his door. She scoffed and shut her door with an irritated snap. 

Hours later, she paced back and forth in front of her bed, still trying to calm down before flooing Ron. She kicked the footpost of her bed and winced as she heard the big toe crack. She tried to move it and cursed. It was probably broken. 

 

Stupid solid furniture, Stupid Heads dorms, Stupid Draco... she muttered to herself. 

She didn't think a simple episkey would right it and she was going to have to swallow her pride and go to the one person most gifted in healing charms who was likely still up at this hour. She cursed to herself again before hobbling her way to her door. She opened it and gingerly eased out of it. She hobbled down the small hallway created by the stairs to his door. Unlike the gold lettering emblazoned on her door, a cool silver spelled out the occupant of this room. "Draco L Malfoy, Head Boy" was inscribed elegantly across the middle of his door. 

She rested against the doorframe and knocked quietly in case he was still awake. She waited maybe two minutes before a hesitant, "Who is it?" came from the other side of the door. 

"Only three people know the password to our dorms Draco, it's me, Hermione.... listen can you open the door?" she asked quietly. 

"What is it Hermione?" he asked, still through the door. 

"Draco, I hurt my toe and I think its broken. I don't know if I could make it to the Hospital Wing like this. I barely just made it to your door. Please Draco, I know you're gifted in healing spells remember?" she asked, close to crying because of the pain in her toe. Suddenly the door opened. Draco peeked his head around it to see her. 

"Come on in. Sorry about that. I've gotten jumpier since the War. Paranoid. Come sit and I'll fix it up for you." he said, gesturing with his arm and an open hand towards his bed. 

She noticed their styles were still quite different. His room was the opposite of hers. His fireplace was to her left, his bed in the middle and to her right the desk and bookshelves, with an armoire for his clothes to the left of the door. She hobbled into the room and saw his sheets were much like his eyes, molten silver colored. She shook her head in disbelief. 

As she made it past him, he grabbed her left arm and put it around his shoulders so he could help her to his bed. He sat her down gently on the edge and she smiled up at him. He returned it and then looked at her toe. The color of the flesh rivaled even the dark plum of her toe nail polish. He took her foot in his hand and she remembered the many times he had rubbed her sore feet after a long day. He looked at the toe and pinched it, earning a gasp and a wince from Hermione.

He nodded to himself and grasped for his wand off his bedside table. He muttered under his breath and Hermione felt almost immediate relief. He continued, barely audible and eventually her toe returned to its normal hue and size. She smiled at him again. 

"Thank you Draco." she whispered. He stared at her foot for a moment and then looked up to meet her eyes. 

"Anything for you Princess." he said, whispering her nickname. His hand hovered as if to touch her cheek, yet afraid to actually do it. Her hand touched his. 

"Well, I should go. We have classes in the morning." she said, jumping up to test placing her foot on the ground. When she didn't feel any pain she laid her foot flat. She smiled back at him before tucking a curl behind her ear, a habit she had picked up from him. 

"Yes. Goodnight Hermione. I'm glad I could help." he said, taking her place on his bed. She moved to the door and through it, not looking back. She turned to her left and wandered across the small hallway to her own door before opening it. She hated how her heart betrayed her when he was around. As she sat on her bed she put her hand to her breast and felt how fast her heart was beating. She laid against her bedcovers with her hand still there. She didn't want to get butterflies in her stomach when he was that sweet to her. She knew that a Draco that only she and his mother saw. That Draco was dangerous. If that Draco stuck around, she doubted Ron would hesitate to have him expelled. She fell asleep thinking of what used to be.


	4. Potions

A banging could be heard outside her door when she woke up. She started and looked around sleepily. She'd forgotten to floo Ron after the incident with her toe. She hastily got dressed and opened her door to find Malfoy, fist raised, ready to knock again. She smiled at him and walked past him.

"Your class timetable is on the side table between our armchairs." he called as she rushed down the stairs. She waved her hand aimlessly behind her, dismissing him. She reached the side table and picked up her classes time table to look at it, pausing beside her chair. He came up behind her slowly and breathed down onto her neck, causing her to shiver. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes before sticking her timetable into her bag and walking out. He watched after her happily, enjoying the viee. She exited their portrait and headed towards Advanced Potions. She acknowledged that it was very likely a class Draco would also be attending, but she refused to walk with him, civility or not.

She entered the Potions classroom and took the spot in the corner of the front row. Ginny sat beside her upon arrival and she finally thought she was safe. Until she saw Draco walk in.

He nonchalantly took the seat behind her and reached a hand up to pull on a tendril of her hair gently. She turned around quickly and smacked his hand away, to which his smile widened. Ginny watched this interaction curiously.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy touching your hair?" she asked as Hermione hit Draco with a nonverbal stinging hex to the groin. Ginny watched through her peripheral vision. Hermione turned forward triumphantly as Draco doubled over and looked to Ginny.

"He's obviously gone mad." she responded finally, before copying down the words slowly appearing across the chalkboard in a slanted elegant script. Ginny nodded before eyeing Draco again and turning around. He smiled to himself.

"Today we will be brewing the beginnings of a Polyjuice. Partner up, and get to work. Except for Head Boy and Head Girl, I'd like you to work together." came Professor Slughorn's voice. Hermione cursed Slughorn quietly before moving to a lab table. Draco walked behind her triumphantly, slipping Slughorn a few spare galleons. He whistled to himself jovially as he watched Hermione gather ingredients. He sat down and watched her start to work before she finally turned to address him.

"You're ridiculous Draco. Bribing a teacher? You could be and should be expelled for that. Why do you want to be my partner anyway?" she hissed the last part as she began dividing the ingredients into piles and organizing things. He smirked at her obsessiveness.

"I would think it would be obvious, Princess. I just want to be around you. Besides don't you remember the fun we had in the potions store room?" he winked at her as she flushed scarlet. He chuckled, having gotten the desired reaction out of her. Memories of naked flesh, wandering hands, tearing lace and tongue kisses invaded her senses and she had to cross her legs to hide what the mental images did to her. She turned an even darker red and he only smiled like the cat who got the canary. He turned towards their ingredients and left her to those naughty little pictures. He began doing his part of the potion work then, humming a muggle pop tune as he did.

"Draco, you are tap dancing on a very thin line of whats appropriate and what is not. I am with someone new, you either respect it or I will respectfully remove your chances of continuing the family name with any future Malfoys. Do I make myself clear?" she whispered fiercely. He kept his face calm, with only a hint of a smirk.

"You're so cute when you're threatening. Firstly, Yes I may be tapdancing on that thin line, but you're allowing me the leeway to do so. I mean, you came to my room to fix your toe. I didn't hear you floo off to Devon to have Weasel or Weasel's mum fix it for you. And lastly, there are no Malfoy spawn worth having if they aren't with you Princess." he said, turning his attention back to their potion with a smile.

"That would've been entirely impractical to floo to Devon just for that. As for the children, over my dead body." she muttered, chopping a piece of bicorn horn sharply to make her point. He just smiled at her. She didn't know what infuriated her more... the way he made her heart pitter patter or his self-assured flirtatious demeanor. She would have to keep a very distant close eye on Draco Malfoy from now on. If she let her guard down even for a moment, he'd ferret his way back into her heart. And after how things ended, she refused to let such a thing happen.


	5. Back to the Beginning

A month passed and Draco hadn't let up with his innuendos or his flirtation. Every possible word related to intercourse he purposefully enunciated and made eye contact with her. And he had somehow finegled his way into being her partner for every class assignment in all their classes. Hermione was positively bursting from how he made her feel. She'd only talked to Ron via floo a few times in the past month, being busy between Auror training and playing alternate for the Cannon's keeper. She knew his weekend to visit was coming up in a few days. He had the weekend off from both careers and it happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend. She was so excited she couldn't contain it. She knew she needed to be studying but it was just after dinner. She sat in the candlelight of her room, at her desk, trying to pen her essay for Advanced Transfiguration. But Ron was on her mind more than normal. She picked up her quill again to write the second paragraph of her essay before chewing on the end and setting it back down. She pushed back her chair and stood, stretching her arms above her head before walking to her fireplace and gathering a small amount of floo powder. She tossed it into the flames and smiled as they turned green. Then she stuck her head in the flames. She smiled as the Diagon Alley flat Harry and Ron had rented came into view.

 

"RON?" She called, looking around. She knew he should be home by now.

 

"Ron?" She called again. She heard the sound of someone falling off a bed and smirked to herself. _Clumsy clumsy Ronald_ , she thought in amusement. She then heard some whispers and wondered if he was talking to himself. Finally he came into view, with a pair of muggle basketball shorts on. She blushed at the sight of his bare, muscular chest as he walked into the sitting room.

 

"Hermione?" He asked, looking around sleepily.

 

"Over here Ron." She said, smiling as he turned towards the fireplace.

 

"Oh hey Beautiful. What're you doing up?" He asked, sitting on the hearth and leaning closer to her. She smiled at him and then she sat beside her hearth too.

 

"Couldn't sleep. I'm trying to finish my essay for Advanced Transfiguration and all I can think about is this weekend. I'm quite excited to see you Ron. I've missed you." She said, looking at her hands as she often did when they talked. He smiled back at her, shaking his head.

 

"Always schoolwork with you isn't it Love? I know... listen Hermione... I... the Cannons...they took a last minute game with the Wasps and the keeper is still on vacation to spend time with his wife and their new baby so... I can't make it this weekend. I've got to fill in for him." He said, looking down at the Gryffindor red and gold hearth rug Hermione had helped Molly make for Harry and himself. When he looked back up he could tell she was upset. Her face had gone ashen, and her bottom lip was trembling.

 

"Oh...well its ok, I know its important to you. I'll just see you another weekend." She said, begging the tears brimming in her lashes not to fall.

 

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I know I was looking forward to it too. I miss you." He said. Suddenly a clattering noise echoed from behind him. Hermione's red eyes shot up and looked around the room.

 

"What was that?" She asked, in her sharp, uneasy tone. Ron shrugged his broad shoulders.

 

"Dunno. Better go investigate. I'll floo you tomorrow alright? Bye Love." He said.

She nodded as she watched him walk away, quite appreciatively too. When he disappeared, she pulled herself back from the flames. And then, the tears began to fall.

It started as one falling on her folded hands and the next thing she knew her vision was blurred by dozens of tears collecting on her eyelids. She didn't even hear her door open. But next thing she knew she was being pulled into a pair of strong arms and cradled with her head against their chest. A hand absently stroked her hair and the other held her knees up so she was completely in the person's arms. She turned her face to rub her nose on their shoulder and she inhaled the scent of an expensive french cologne. She recognized it but right now she just needed comfort, and he was providing it. She buried her face in his neck and began to sob again.

 

"He's an idiot Princess. If he picks his career over visiting you, he doesn't know what he's missing. Its ok, everything will be ok. Get it all out." He said, moving his hand to rub her lower back soothingly.

She sniffled a few times before she pried her face from his neck. Those words echoed in her head and suddenly memories flooded her thoughts of how theyd begun. She had been crying again, after the first time when Lavender had kissed Ron, in an abandoned classroom.

 

* _She was a crumpled mess against the front of the desk with her forehead to her knees, tears spilling on her jeans. When she had the familiar drawl of the aristocratic prat now comforting her._

 

_"Merlin Granger, you look like hell." He had said, standing in the doorway. Her eyes had shot up and met his calm silver stare._

 

_"Go suck Voldemort's rod Malfoy." She shot back, surprising herself with how crude she sounded. Malfoy too had a shocked expression on his face at her crudity._

 

_"Such language from Gryffindor's Pure little Princess? And I thought I'd seen everything. What's got your knickers in a knot?" He asked, entering the classroom. She immediately fingered for her wand in her sweater._

 

_"As if you care. Go bother another muggle-born Malfoy. Leave me alone." She bit out, restraining her anger._

 

_"But my darling Granger, you know you're my favorite." He said, dragging his fingers across the top of a desk as he stalked closer to her. Their bodies moved independently but their eyes were unmoving. She scoffed as if she doubted the sentiment and rolled her eyes, breaking their contact._

 

_"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting object in the room._

 

_"I wanted some peace and quiet away from Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Bloody twits are involved in some sort of idiotic game involving the girls of Slytherin house and it doesn't particularly interest me. Little did I know I'd find a feral Gryffindor shrew in the empty classroom I decided to occupy." He said, standing toe to toe with her, looking down at her with an interesting look on his face. Hermione didn't like the flip flop feeling her stomach was doing or the increased heart rate he was inducing._

 

_"Far too dignified for the future Mister Parkinson?" She snarked to cover up her unexplained nervousness. Malfoy snorted in response before dropping on his arse beside her, resting his back against the desk._

 

_"Not likely. Pans is like a sister, though she doesn't see me as a brother and would very much like to be the next Malfoy wife, no. Definitely not." He said, almost forgetting who he was talking to._

 

_"Don't purebloods believe in incest to keep the lines pure?" She said then, watching as his face turned from serene to utterly disgusted._

 

_"Merlin Granger you're gross. Some pureblood families would resort to that yes, but not the Malfoys." He answered, still unsure why he was spilling his secrets to her._

 

_"Shame. I'd love to see you have a child with two heads." She snarked again before starting to laugh. He turned a stern eye to her._

 

_"Better a child with two heads than one that has to manage that hair every day before class." He snarked back, their banter turning from venomous to almost playful._

 

_"Better my out of control curls than your bleached blonde dye job look." She shot back. She waited a moment before looking at his face. He had turned it to look at her._

 

_"Dye job?" He asked, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head._

 

_"Nevermind. I forgot my company. Its a muggle practice." She responded. He nodded his head and turned to face the door again. They sat in silence for what felt like ages before he spoke again._

 

_"Hermione, why do we hate each other so much?" He asked, his voice low yet even. She kept her eyes on the torn gryffindor crest banner hanging in the middle of the room._

 

_"Did you just call me Hermione?" She asked, taking out her wand and casting a nonverbal Reparo on the banner to stitch it back together._

 

_"It is your name." He answered._

 

_"Well...Draco... isn't it obvious? We hate each other because I'm everything you were raised to hate, and I hate everything you stand for." She muttered, staring at the now fixed banner. He turned to look at her and contemplate the witch before him._

 

_"But beyond those two things... why?" He asked, his eyes falling to her folded hands. She looked from the banner to her folded hands and then up at him._

 

_"Because you're an insufferable, entitled, elitest prat." She muttered, trying not to laugh._

 

_"And you're an insufferable, intolerable know-it-all swot." He answered. She shook her head laughing. He smiled a small smile and then before he knew it his mouth was moving again._

 

_"But... you're also strikingly intelligent, brave, brilliant, loyal, dedicated and beautiful." He said quietly. His inner Malfoy was screaming at him by now for showing so much weakness, but he discovered he no longer cared._

 

_"Did you just call me beautiful?" She asked, turning to look at him anxiously. He was no longer watching her but staring at the banner she had fixed. She grabbed his chin and pulled him to face her. His eyes met hers and he couldn't speak. Her eyes were a lovely amber/caramel color and he found himself getting lost in them. She found herself equally emraptured. Before he knew what he was doing he touched her cheek gently and pulled her face to his. Her eyes closed slightly and he took his chance. He pulled her face to his in a sweet, chaste kiss. She pulled back, breathing minty scented air into his face. Her eyes were wide in shock and he thought she would run. But she surprised him by climbing into his lap and kissing him more passionately. So passionately so it came across as desperate. But Draco found he didnt give a flying pixie's arse. He was going to enjoy this because it would probably never happen again. His hands secured themselves on her waist and he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. She moaned gently and he felt his erection begin to grow. Merlin, why does she have to sound so sexy? He wondered before pulling away. She looked at him with a face swimming with shock and anger._

 

_"Hermione...I fancy you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, sounding very unlike the calm, cool, collected Malfoy he had come to craft for himself. She looked down into their joined laps and up again so their eyes met._

 

_"How are we going to manage that? The outside world thinks we hate each other." She pondered, her fingers lacing with his absently. He looked down at their fingers briefly before looking back into her gorgeous eyes. He kissed her forehead._

 

_"I take that to mean you fancy me as well?" He asked, tightening his grip on her fingers. She blushed and dipped her head to hide her face before nodding._

 

_"Yes. I have every reason to hate you, and yet I don't... not really. I think it's because...we're..." she whispered, gesturing from his chest to her own._

 

_"Forbidden?" He voiced for her. She nodded before laying her forehead against his._

 

_"Exactly. How are we to be boyfriend and girlfriend if we can't be out in the open?" She asked, not looking into his eyes. He pushed her away gently for a moment before raking his hand down his face._

 

_"Well, us dating in the months before a full out war of purebloods against half blood and muggleborns is obviously a bad idea. If the Dark Lord got word of our involvement he would use you against both Potter and myself. Let's keep us a secret? At least for now. Are you sure your thick headed mate is going to be able to defeat the Dark Lord?" He asked, looking into her eyes to convey his seriousness. She gulped and nodded as her face turned hard._

 

_"Yes," she started her voice thick with unshed tears, "Harry is going to defeat him. And we are going to keep us a secret." She said firmly. He nodded and kissed her gently then, more to soothe her than to excite her._

 

_"Our little secret." He whispered, using his thumbs to wipe tears from her cheeks. She nodded, slowly kissing him again before standing and holding out her hands for him to take. He did and he stood along with her. He kept their hands interlaced._

 

 _"By the way Granger, he's an idiot. If he picks that slag before you, he doesn't know what he's missing. But that doesn't matter, you're mine now. Everything will be ok Princess, as long as you stick with me, everything will be ok." He said against her hair when he wrapped her in a hug_. *

 

Hermione's mind cleared of the memory of their first chance meeting and she gently pulled on his neck and brought his lips down on hers without even thinking of the repercussions. He moved back slightly before deciding to give in and snog her senseless. He leaned back slightly and righted her properly in his lap before his hands fixed themselves on her hips. She moaned slightly and he felt a familiar growing before she pulled him impossibly close. He enjoyed the familiar feeling of their tongues fighting for dominance as she dug her fingernails into the nape of his neck. He pulled back slightly, knowing full well of they continued in this direction she would regret it and him.

 

"Hermione, stop." He said against her lips as she tried to deepen the kiss again.

 

"Draco, please..." She moaned and he felt himself grow to an uncomfortable state of arousal.

 

"Hermione, no. I would love nothing more than to do what you want of me, but you're upset and you will wake up even more upset in the morning, if we do. If we are going to happen again, I want it to be because you want me, not because you are lonely. I love you but I don't want you to regret me in the morning." He whispered against her lips as he forced himself away from her.

She sighed and crawled from the floor into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. He stood and and walked over to kiss her on the forehead before he exited her room.

He walked to his room and opened his door slowly. Then he went to his armoire and pulled out his silk green pajamas with the embroidered silver M on the pocket. He changed quickly, tousled his hair and climbed into bed. He burrowed underneath the sheets as he had ever since he'd had to relearn to sleep without her. He grabbed a pillow and fluffed it before sticking it under his arm and nuzzling it. It was getting harder for Draco to resist, but he was a gentlemen and he was nothing more than a snake in her eyes. Even more so since their break-up. As much as he wanted to say sod his dignity and just beg and plead and cry at her feet to make her his again and make her see how sorry he was...that wasn't his answer. As much as he wanted to slither his way out of this coming up roses, he was fairly certain it would take a major blow to his personality to convince her he was worth leaving Weasel for. He turned in bed and wished she was beside him. One day, he vowed to himself, one day she would be his again. Then he would make up to her for everything he had done and make it his life's mission to make her the happiest witch in the world. And with this thought, Draco Malfoy said goodbye to his dignity, his manhood and to his pureblood values... all for his Gryffindor Princess.


	6. Hogsmeade Weekend

Hogsmeade weekend arrived, with Hermione less than thrilled. Ginny and Luna were forcibly dragging Head Girl Granger to vacate her room and enjoy the relatively warm September day with them. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans, Converses and a Weird Sisters shirt of Ron's she'd nicked from his trunk before returning, the three girls strolled down to the gates, talking quietly.

Draco walked with Blaise Zabini beside him, eyeing her every move with a calculated eye. He knew his Hermione, and after the incident when she had all but begged him to make love to her... she had been acting very unlike his Gryffindor Goddess. She'd barely left her room, she didn't talk, she didn't reprimand him for his obvious innuendos and she just seemed to float through things. His Hermione didn't show weakness, even if the face of unsurmountable adversity. Something must have really struck her about her floo call with the Weasel and the following redredging of long since repressed memories of their time together. He was chewing on his lip- a habit he picked up from his Hermione- as he watched her walk sullenly while the She-Weasel and Looney walked beside her animatedly.

Blaise watched Draco with the same calculated eye Draco was using to watch the Granger girl.

"Drake, what happened between the two of you?" He finally asked as they reached the gates and came to a stop.

"Between who?" Draco asked, confused. Blaise smirked at his friend knowingly.

"Mate, you're staring at her like she's about to be ambushed by a group of your dad's old Death Eater buddies. You don't need glasses as thick as Trelawney's to see that you care about her." Blaise answered, touching his best friend's shoulder. Draco shoved it off.

"That obvious am I?" He asked, grey eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

"Mate... what happened?" He asked, showing a very uncharacteristic kindness to the fellow Slytherin. Draco's face lit up in a small smile.

"Let's get some butterbeers at The Broomsticks and I'll tell you about the day I realized I was in love with the world's most stubborn Gryffindor. " Draco said as they made their way from the gates to trek into the heart of Hogsmeade.

 

An hour or so later, Hermione was slumped between her two best girlfriends, staring down into a bottomless mug of butterbeer, wishing she had fought harder to stay curled in bed with Crookshanks, surrounded by books and silence.

The Three Broomsticks was as noisey and lively as ever, students packed into every booth. Hermione, however had never felt more alone. Her boyfriend was off playing the sport he often put before her, her two girl best friends were trying and failing to cheer her up and her male best friend was off risking his life to fight the bad guys, something he had spent his whole life doing.

She was snapped out of her self loathing by a freckled middle finger and thumb snapping at her. She sat up quickly.

"What is it Gin?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" Luna asked, sounding very un-Luna-like with a voice laced with concern.

"I just miss Ron is all." She openly voiced, looking back into her butterbeer.

"I thought he was meeting you in Hogsmeade? Bloody hell what did my idiot brother do now?" Ginny asked, flopping beside Hermione exasperatedly.

"Last minute game with the Wasps. Their main keeper is still on vacation. He couldn't make it." She said, dejectedly. Ginny mumbled under her breath about sodding idiot brothers which caused Hermione to giggle.

"He's not that bad Gin." Hermione answered, smiling slightly.

"He should just pick a career. Either be an auror or be a keeper. He's not being fair to you and Mum would hex his arse for such behavior." Ginny said, slamming her fist on the table to make her point.

"Ginny, I want him to live his dreams. Its just a few months and then we will both be working I'll be out of Hogwarts and we will together happily." Hermione defended, adding _I hope_ to herself.

"Well he still needs to pick one." Ginny said, resigned to rhe fact Hermione was right.

A few tables away Blaise and Draco sat drinking butterbeer while Blaise listened intently.

"She was crying over the Weasel and I stumbled upon her. I'd noticed her, I mean, who wouldn't, she grew up beautifully, and being smart was a plus in my book and... but I found her crying over his arse picking the Brown girl..." he started.

Blaise's mug hit the table.

"Lavender Brown? Merlin... if I'd known she had Weasley before me I would've resisted her advances." Blaise cut in, looking at his drink in shock.

Draco looked at his best mate in disgust.

"Salazar's saggy balls Zabini... Brown? Really.. Is there a girl in Hogwarts you haven't shagged?" He asked, forgetting his story momentarily.

"Well, now that you mention it. There is one particularly perky Ravenclaw I never conquered... and two fierce, fiery lions I never ruined for all other men." Blaise smirked, looking towards the table inhabiting the three women he happened to be talking about.

Draco slugged him in the arm.

"Stay away from the bookworm you prat, she's mine. May I continue my story now Mister Man-Whore?" Draco asked, chuckling to himself.

Blaise gestured his hand towards Draco, indicating he could continue.

"And it started out as us slinging insults as always, but before I could stop myself, I'm spilling my guts to her about how I secretly fancied her and he's daft not to feel the same way... And she... she snogged me. Best snog of my life to this day... I asked her to be my secret girlfriend, to spare us both... and it...it just happened." Draco continued.

"What caused it to end?" Blaise asked, genuinely curious as he watched his best friend watch the girl he loved.

A small part of Blaise warmed at Draco's genuine feelings. He truly was a changed man from the scared young boy trying to protect his mother to the man he was now. Draco's eyes dropped to his folded hands.

"The Vanishing Cabinet and my task to kill Dumbledore. She was traumatized that the Draco she had come to know, the real Draco, could still participate in such acts. She tried to get me to tell Dumbledore and get Order protection, but I... I balked Blaise. I mean... I was abandoning my childhood and everything I'd ever known. I was a coward. And Merlin knows I regret it every day. I just want to make it up to her and let her know how sorry I am for not trusting her. I still love her..." he trailed off, as memories flooded behind his eyes while they stayed locked on his favorite brunette beauty.

* _He was off to the Room of Requirement to do his work on the Cabinet when he saw McLaggen with his arm around her...Then he saw her studying in a big comfy chair in their version of the Room of Requirement, biting on the end of a quill with her hand paused in midair as she tucked a curl behind her ear, her eyes reading a sentence she had written...Next was her face when he opened the silver pocketwatch she had had engraved the muggle way, to say 'All My love, H.G.' It was elegant and classic, she had known he would love it. And he had. Her eyes had brightened like stars when she had seen how he was enthralled with it. His heart had been ripped out when Voldemort had ordered Death eaters to take some things of value from Malfoy Manor and he'd discovered the pocketwatch had been given to Mundungus Fletcher_.*

He'd never seen it again. Blaise dropped his mug on the table dramatically, as it was empty and then looked at his friend.

"You really do still love her don't you Draco?" He asked, noticing tears nearly escaping the Head Boy's lashes. 

Draco broke his stare and looked into his lap and let a few tears fall before nodding slowly.

"With every piece of my heart. She was my everything Blaise... She was my princess." He said, nearing a complete break. 

He couldn't believe he was displaying emotion in person. Blaise didn't know how to react to Draco's emotions. As Slytherins they were taught to never show weakness and keep a stoic face but Draco was failing miserably. 

"Come on Mate, let's get you back to the castle before you completely ruin the integrity of the Malfoy family." Blaise said, lifting his friend out of his seat before he completely embarassed himself.

He forcibly dragged Draco away from the Three Broomsticks and hurried back to the castle. 

When they made it back to the Heads common room, he threw Draco down onto a green plush chaise lounge. Draco hissed and looked up at Blaise expectantly. 

"Mate... instead of being a blubbering fool over her, summon some of the sneaky slippery Slytherin left inside of you and win your girl back." Blaise said, eyeing Draco crossly.

Draco met his glare with a matching icy grey one 

"She's taken Blaise! I won't ruin her happiness again! I already ruined her life once by choosing the wrong side... I won't ruin her happiness with that idiot just because I want her. I care firstly about her happiness. I DESTROYED her when I chose the darkness over her. I won't do it again." He shouted, pushing Blaise away from him. 

"Draco! Listen to yourself! You sound like a bloody Hufflepuff, admitting defeat so fiercely. Slytherins think about themselves first and only... get ahold of yourself Man!" Blaise said. 

Draco turned away from him sharply and turning towards the stairs. Blaise made to follow him and Draco stopped. 

"Get. Out." He said quietly. 

Blaise stopped. 

"Draco, I was just trying to hel-" blaise started. Draco held up a hand. 

"I said, get out...Now." he said, taking the stairs again and walking to his door. 

He opened it carefully, turning to look down at Blaise.

Blaise made towards the exit. Draco walked into his room and slammed the door shut. 

 

Still in Hogsmeade, Hermione, Luna and Ginny walked from Honeydukes to Zonko's, not sure what to make of Draco's sudden exit from the Three Broomsticks. 

"Do you think his mum died?" Ginny asked, tapping one perfectly scuplted nail against her chin while linking arms with both her friends. Hermione shook her head.

"Narcissa hasn't left Malfoy Manor since Voldemort was defeated." Hermione replied absently remembering the article showcasing the 'new and improved Malfoy Manor' and the 'most eligible wizarding bachelor under 25' in the gossip rag Ginny subscribed to. Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. 

"Intrigued with the ultimate Slytherin family are we?" Ginny asked, looking from Luna to Hermione. Hermione shook her head. 

"It's more the Manor really. I was tortured there Gin." Hermione replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. * _and I was going to be the Lady of the Manor_ * she thought to herself traitorously. 

"Well, should we head back to Hogwarts? We've been almost everywhere else." Luna said, stopping and turning towards her friends. 

Hermione nodded. 

"I'd love to soak in a long, hot bath. Drown my sorrows in magical no-pop bubbles." Hermione answered. Ginny looked at Hermione in jealousy. 

"That sounds amazing. Must be nice to have your own bathroom to do that in." Ginny retorted, only sounding mildly annoyed that she couldn't do the same. 

"Just one of the better Head Girl priveleges." Hermione said as if it was an innocuous accommodation.

"Alright, let's head back. I still have to start and finish my History of Magic essay on all Dumbledore's accomplishments." Ginny said, cringing as they began walking and she knew Hermione would start in on a lecture. 

"Ginevra Weasley, that is at least a week and a half of work. Dumbledore did so much for the whole of wizarding England. How on Earth do you plan to accomplish such an essay by Monday?" Hermione asked, her eyes growing wide and her maternal tone and pointer finger finding their rightful places in her stature. 

Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione. 

"Bloody hell that's a good impression of Mum." Ginny said, still slightly in shock. Hermione smiled proudly. 

"I've been practicing. I just cant get the red hair dye to stick" She answered laughing. 

Ginny looked at her scared for a minute before joining in the laughung. 

 

The trio of friends began their slow pilgrimage back to the castle home while Ginny explained herself. 

"I'll be drinking lots of Pepper Up potions but I will get it done, so help me Godric." She answered as they neared the gates of Hogwarts. 

"When did Binns set the essay?" Hermione asked, knowing Ginny usually didn't procrastinate so badly. 

Ginny blushed to herself. 

"Two weeks ago." She whispered. She knew Hermione would be upset. And she was right Hermione's eyes bugged out at that. 

"Two WEEKS? Merlin Ginny what has got you slacking off so bad?" Hermione asked as they reached the gates. Ginny blushed. 

"I've just put it off for awhile because I don't want to do it. I don't want to think about all Dumbledore did and how he got killed for being on the right side of things." Ginny said, as they passed through. 

"I don't blame you Gin, but you've got to do it." Hermione replied, snaking her arm around the younger witch in a half hug comfortingly. 

"I know I'll get it done though Hermione. I promise." Ginny said, amiling at her friends. 

They reached the castle then and entered it quietly. They headed to drop Hermione off first. She turned towards the portrait. 

"Slytherdor." She muttered quietly. 

 

The portrait rolled up nd the stone door popped open. She put on foot in and turned to face her friends. 

"Goodnight Gin, goodnight Luna." She said, before turning and entering the common room. 

Ginny and Luna began their walk to Ravenclaw tower and Ginny asked. 

"So you really think Draco and Hermione had something going on?" Ginny asked, leaning in to whisper. 

"Once upon a time, and yet, not so long off yes. And unfortunately, I think they will again soon as well. Their chemistry is undeniable. And you would have to be blind to miss that he loves her." Luna said, staring at the ceiling. 

Ginny followed her eyes, saw nothing and then brought her eyes back down to the blonde. 

"I wish I had your power of perception Luna. You never seem to miss anything." Ginny said before hugging her friend goodbye and turning to trek towards Gryffindor tower.


	7. Fellatio and Cunnilingus

Hermione entered the Heads common room and immediately headed towards the stairs. She took them slowly, suddenly exhausted.

She reached her door and opened the door she sat her bags on her desk and sulked to her bed. She plopped down backwards gently on the bed. She stared up into the intricate lion detail of the wood canopy. She rolled onto one side, trying to avoid her mind from wondering what she was wondering. She turned to her other side and looked at the bathroom door.

She sat up again, wondering if Draco was asleep. She stood, this time grabbing a red towel from the Hogwarts supply. She headed towards the door and turned the knob contemplatively.

She entered their shared bathroom and it made her smile. The room was bright without giving off the sterility of a hospital and there was a tub the size of the one in the prefects' bathroom off to one side, the walls were decorated in red, green, gold and silver stones, depicting a roaring lion and a hissing snake on their opposite ends of the walls. She smiled again. There was a rectangle shaped shower, and the same stones were patterned into the walls of it. She noticed a toilet, and a urinal and two oval shaped ivory sinks, set below big rectangular mirrors. She stood in awe for twenty minutes before remembering why she was in there.

She set the soaps to  bubblegum scented and slowly shed her clothes. She dipped her perfectly pedicured big toe into the tub to test the warmth of the water before fully immersing her svelt naked body into the bubbles and warm water. She submerged herself up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Normally she brought a book to indulge in but right now she just wanted to soak. She normally went for rose or peppermint scented bath water but those both took her back memories of Draco slamming her into the edge of the prefects bathroom tub during Christmas holiday in sixth year. As she sat there her mind floated back to one particular instance.

* _Hermione slowly opened the prefects bathroom door and whispered._

_"Draco?" Into the expansive room before her._

_"I'm here Princess. Come on in." Came Draco's voice from beyond her line of sight._

_She slipped in, then shut the door and locked it. She tiptoed towards the tub and began to turn knobs until peppermint scented water and soap tumbled from the spigots down into the pool. Steam rose from the surface of the water as she removed her silk robe and let it billow to the floor._

_She was patiently waiting when she felt strong, calloused hands grip her waist from behind. She smiled and melted backwards into his touch. The hands turned into arms encircling her waist and a mouth kissing her from her shoulder, up her neck to nuzzle her. She moaned softly at his touch. His hands travelled up to her naked stomach to cup her breasts through her green lace bra. His lips marked a path from behind her ear down to her cheek._

_She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took to the other side of her neck and left a trail of searing hot kisses down the column of her throat as his hands ran up her back. She inhaled sharply at how good his hands felt. She pulled his chin and moved his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Their tongues tangled and twisted, fighting for dominance as they always did. Draco nibbled on her lips gently and elicited more small moans from her. His member jerked to attention a little more every time she did. She smirked against his lips and pulled away._

_"Merlin Draco, you're extra lovey today." She said as he kissed her lips quickly before she lifted his white button down off of his chest._

_It floated to lay with her robe and she pressed small kisses to his chest and abs and dropped into a squat. He watched perplexed as she kissed above the silver buckle of his belt. She licked the skin between his belt buckle and his navel. His eyes closed and rolled back into his head. A small moan escaped his lips as she undid his belt buckle and then undid his button. She pulled the zipper down and opened his pants and kissed above the elastic of his boxers. The anticipation was killing him._

_She slid his black dress trousers down his legs and a green silk-clad bulge bounced free. She looked up at him and waited until his eyes met hers. Then she winked at him and began stroking him through the silk. He gasped and thrust his hips into her touch. She licked the well defined tip through his boxers and he stifled a loud groan. She grazed her teeth across his length and then up to the elastic of his underwear. She took the silk in her mouth and yanked down so that his hard member bobbed when it was freed from the constricting fabric. She smiled up at his expression and exhaled on the tip._

_"Salazar's serpentine rod just get on with it already Princess, quit teasing." He whispered in anticipation._

_She chuckled as she licked the slit of his cock, and licked the underside of it before enclosing her mouth around him. He gritted his teeth and stared down at her as she slid her mouth up and down the length of his throbbing cock. He loved the way her chocolate ringlets bounced when she used her mouth on him._

_She sped up her pace and he moaned, his left hand resting gently on the back of her head as she gently dragged her teeth up the length of his cock, causing his body to be wracked with chills. He nearly came in that moment but she pulled off him and blew on the saliva covered head again. He shook once again._

_"Enjoying yourself Mister Malfoy?" She asked with a smooth, sexy tone to her voice._

_He had to curl his toes and focus on McGonagall wearing a pink baby doll nightie to avoid cumming from her voice alone._

_"Very much Princess. Can I reach my release now please?" He asked, like a hopeful child in Honeydukes._

_Hermione smiled._

_"Certainly Draco." She said before licking the head of him and then sucking him some more, taking him all the way and then coming off of him completely and doing that a few more times before she felt him let go completely._

_She stayed still, filling up her mouth with all he had to offer. Then she looked up at him, licked him one last time before winking and swallowing. Draco lost it. He stripped naked and launched himself into the tub. She smiled and discarded her bra and thong knickers before joining him. And that was where the pounding her into edge of the tub came in_ *

She heard the door open and she jumped out of her skin. She leapt out of the tub and felt around inside her jumper for her wand and grabbed it as she whirled around to come nose to nose with Drew. His hands were up in a defenseless fashion, wary if he let them down they'd touch her in a way that would make her hex his bits off.

Her wand tip was aimed at his chest and he was legitimately scared.

"Princess, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to use the bathroom. I didn't know if you were asleep or just resting your eyes. Please move your wand away Hermione. I mean you no harm." He said in the same soothing voice he had used when she would wake from nightmares of Voldemort killing Harry before Dumbledore had died.

No one knew about her nightmares of losing her best friend except him. Hermione lowered her wand and leaned forward against him. He warily touched her shoulder blades in a move to comfort.

"Draco... I..." she started.

"It's fine Princess forget it. I know you didn't really want to hurt me. After the war, I got jumpy... paranoid, remember? I'm sure it's the same if not worse for you." He said as she collapsed into his arms.

If they were back in sixth year and she was leaning against him naked he wouldn't have hesitated to touch and tease her body but now... he didn't know what to do or where to touch her. She nodded at his sentiment.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep for months after the war. Molly started giving me dreamless sleep potions after witnessing two months worth of nightmares." Hermione said, looking into the eyes she used to get lost in.

"I had nightmares for months of Voldemort winning and finding about you and I and torturing you for it." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

She began to sob. And he grabbed her arms to hold her vertical.

"I had so many nightmares they all ran together. I finally got over them when I came home to Hogwarts. But I still get jumpy when I get tired." She whispered.

Her tears broke him and he enveloped her in a hug, naked or not.

"Princess don't cry, we survived. All of us. Harry, Ron, you, Ginny, all of us. We won." He whispered into her hair, struggling over the names of people he barely knew.

"We? If I recall you chose his side." She snarked.

"I was protecting my mother Hermione. Yes it was a cowardly move to stay but I had to protect my mother. My father only cared about our status and pleasing his Lord! He didn't give a shit about my mother! I was all she had left Princess. I protected her as I would have protected you." He said, pushing Hermione back from him.

She caught herself just in time before falling into the tub. She looked at him before reaching down to grab the towel. She wrapped it around herself, shielding the body he'd missed tenderly caressing at night from his sight.

"You could've protected your mother and yourself by gaining Order protection. But you chose to fight for his side instead. " she retorted, poking him the chest with her pointer finger before turning towards her bedroom door. She reached the doorknob and was about to turn it when he grabbed her other wrist.

"Hermione, Don't you see I was trying to protect you too? If Voldemort had found out about us, he'd have captured you and tortured you. He was a very talented Legilimens. I wasn't a talented enough Occlumens to keep him out. He would have found out and even if he didn't do anything, my father would have. He'd have tortured you and killed you, while making me watch. You think what Aunt Bella did to you in the drawing room was bad, my father would have been worse, far, far worse. I didn't just pick the darkness to protect my mother and myself. I did it to protect the one and only person outside of the Malfoy name I genuinely care about... and that person is you. And now, I'm torturing myself by being here for you while you cry over some other bloke. But I guess self sacrifice means nothing to you when it comes from a no good snake right?" He spat, before heading back towards his door without a backward glance.

Hermione stood paralyzed by his words. She watched his tall, blonde form retreat towards the opposite side of the bathroom and she jumped when she heard his door slam. Then she turned back towards her door and turned the knob slowly.

She entered her room and went to lay on her bed. She fell into it with a poomf and closed her eyes. Draco's words flew around like winged keys in her brain. He had done what he did not only to protect Narcissa, but... her as well. She knew he was right about one thing, even if his execution had been flawed. If Lucius Malfoy had found out about their little tryst he wouldn't have hesitated to slaughter her and teach Draco a lesson by forcing him to watch. Bellatrix Lestrange had been absolutely mad- psychotic even, but Lucius had been known to abuse house-elves nastily. She very much doubted he would hesitate to abuse muggleborns in much the same way.

She heard a shuffling by her fireplace and sat up. The flames flared green and Ron's tall frame came into focus. She leapt up and looked around for some clothes to cover with. He shook his head and walked up, grabbed her in his embrace and kissed her hungrily. She was left breathless. His arms encircled her and his kiss was passionate.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, still clad in his Cannons uniform. His hands moved and wrapped underneath her arse cheeks and he lifted her into his arms. Her legs clamped around his waist and she began to kiss him as fiercely as he had her. He pulled away. His forehead rested against hers.

"We won Love. I had to come and get my victory kiss." He whispered as his cerulean orbs stared down into her caramel ones.

The right corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk before she kissed him again.

"Congratulations Ron! That's fantastic!" She said, hugging him tightly to her bosom.

She yelped when his tongue snuck out to taste the swells of her breasts. He walked her to her bed and laid her down. She looked up at him expectantly. He clambered into bed on top of her and used his keeper muscles to hold himself above her. He ground his hips into hers and her legs popped open with ease. He settle himself between them and did a push up down to kiss her, grinding his hips into her again. Hermione bit down on her lip to avoid moaning. He smiled as his lips travelled down her neck. He nipped and sucked all the little spots he knew drove her wild as his lips travelled to her collar bone.

Her hand meandered down his torso to his keepers pants. She felt a rather large bulge and began playing with it while he continued his leisurely path of fiery kisses. He made his to her breasts and kneaded one nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his tongue assaulted the other, turning it into a hardened nub. She arched into his mouth and he laughed against her creamy bare skin. The sensation drove her to moan again. He switched his ministrations, kneading one breast open palmed while using his tongue on the other. His other hand traced a feather light trail from the curve of her left breast down her stomach to her hip and ghosted it over her nearly bald mound. He looked down and smiled at the landing strip trim job she had given herself. He abandoned his assault on her breasts and took his kisses downward.

He kissed her on the fine patch of coarse hair that she had left on her mound and then darted his tongue around the outside edges of her lower lips. She squirmed and the warm breath exhaled by his deep laughter made things even damper between her legs. He kissed outward on both inner thighs towards her knees and she tried to club him in the head with her foot. He chuckled and grabbed her by her inner knee and licked it. She moaned and he chuckled again. Then he turned his attention back to the juncture of her thighs. He licked from the top of her entrance to her clit and he drew circles around the hardened nub to tease and torment her. She squirmed like a person being crucio'd and he buried his tongue inside her.

She arched off the bed and he was very pleased. He'd felt horrible for cancelling on the Hogsmeade trip so he knew he'd have to make it up to her. He trailed his tongue around her entrance a few times and then travelled towards her clit again. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, causing her hips to come off the bed completely. He grabbed her arse cheeks and pulled her legs to put them about his shoulders. He buried his face into her and he could tell, his little bookworm was close. He did a few more flips and licks with his tongue and she grabbed his hair hard, fisting it in her grasp before driving him harder against her.

He came up for one last breath before finishing her off and he smiled internally to himself as she bucked her hips into his face repeatedly while he lasciviously lapped up all of her orgasm. She collapsed back on the bed and he followed on top of her, his head falling onto her right breast. The lovers fell asleep in each others embrace, neither one thinking about the true love in their heart; only about the love in their arms in that moment.


	8. The Next Morning

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like someone was sitting on her. She moved ever so slightly and popped one eye open. She saw she was naked and then noticed the red hair covering her chest from view. Ron had spent the night. She sighed happily and began to play with his hair delicately.

He grunted in his sleep and wiped his face across her chest. She struggled against a laugh as his hair tickled her chest. She noticed him wake slightly and one hand came up to massage a breast gently. She smiled and then pulled his hand away. she tapped him on the head gently and he looked up through sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning Love. " he said, pushing up onto his forearms to move himself up then place a delicate kiss to her lips.

She said nothing in response. She smiled against it and then turned it more passionate. He pulled away.

"I've got to go. Training starts at noon."he said, kissing her again, teasing her by kissing down her naked body before getting up.

She remembered her cream silk robe and got up to grab it. She wrapped herself in it and walked with him over to the fireplace. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder. He turned to her and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He could give her one thing. It was one hell of a passionate send-off. He tossed the powder into the flames and said 'Diagon Alley' clearly.

"I love you Ron. Have a good day and a good game tonight." She said as she kissed him one last time before moving away.

"I will Love. Thank you." He said before disappearing into the flames.

She paused shortly and pondered over why he hadn't said it back. Then she shrugged it off and remembered that she had to talk to Draco about prefect duty schedules. She removed her robe and put on a red and gold lace push up bra Ron had bought for her and the matching lace boyshorts before donning a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

She exited her room and went to knock on Draco's door. She waited patiently until the door finally opened.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossly.

In an effort to avoid confrontation she began to look around him. Unfortunately she found herself unable to turn away from his shirtless torso, covered in a sheen of shower water, a green towel wrapped around his waist. She looked up and noticed his hair was wet and he had a matching green hand towel to his hair. She blushed and then remembered her purpose.

"Uhm, prefect schedules. We need to discuss them and then get them ready for the meeting coming up tomorrow evening." She said, looking anywhere but his chiseled abdominals.

He smirked at her obvious appraisal of his body and shrugged. He moved to push the door open wider and gestured inside.

"Come in Princess."he said.

She blushed but failed to reply.

"But you're naked." She finally said. He nodded.

"You're well spotted. Come in Princess." He repeated the second sentence, more firmly.

"I'm not going to sit in there while you're naked." She replied, stamping her foot.

"I saw you naked last night. Fair's fair now get in here or you can do the schedules yourself." He retorted and she found her tongue tied.

She internally smacked herself for not having a comeback at the ready. Instead she hung her head and walked into his room. She moved to sit on his bed while he walked to his dresser for a pair of black boxer shorts. She noticed they were silk, as he had always worn, and the color matched the black trim on her cream robe. He removed the towel unabashedly, while she did her best not to look.

He smirked to himself, knowing she was watching him through her peripheral vision. Hermione was loathe to admit it but she was checking him out. She kept her eyes primarily focused on his desk, chancing the tiniest of glances over at his naked and hanging member, on full display before her. She noted it was still as pale as the rest of him, trimmed and still as large as she remembered.

"Like what you see Princess?" He asked simply. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"As if Malfoy." She responded, turning to face his wall.

He smirked at the back of her head and slipped on the shorts. Then he walked towards her again to dig in his wardrobe for a t-shirt. He found one of his old muggle band shirts Hermione had gotten him and put it on. Then he put on a pair of casual trousers his mum had sent him. He came to sit beside her on his bed and turned to tuck one of her unruly curls behind her left ear. She shivered and shifted away from him.

"Princess, why do you act like we never had anything between us?" He asked, watching her watch him.

She looked down into her lap at her folded hands.

"Because Draco, what we had is over. I'm with Ron now. Yes you may be aesthetically pleasing but I can't set myself up to get hurt again."she said, before standing.

As she made it to his door she remembered the schedules.

"Very well. Now, didn't you come over here to do prefect schedules?" He said, reading her mind.

She hated how well he knew her. She sat at his desk.

"Yes, the schedules. I'll let you decide which prefects should patrol together, as long as you place no Gryffindors with Slytherins. We don't need a riot like what happened at the beginning of term." She said, readying one of his eagle owl quills.

He nodded and stood. He casually walked over to look at the names over her shoulder. He paired them up, Hufflepuff with Slytherin and Gryffindor with Ravenclaw.

As he called out the names she penned them in the parchment. She smiled as she made copies for each individual prefect. When this was done she placed the quill back in its rightful place, reached her arms up and stretched. Draco tensed when she sighed and he had a sudden urge to reach forward and rub his hands along her arms like he used to after she got tired of studying. She gathered the papers and used her wand to send them to McGonagall's office for review. Then she stood and turned to walk away.

"What else do you have planned for today? He asked, watching as she turned the knob.

She turned back to him curiously.

"Just pop up to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with Ginny for awhile. Listen to the Cannons versus Harpies game later. What about you?" She asked casually.

He looked down at his hands.

"Nothing. Just studying." He answered.

She nodded and then took her exit. She drifted down the stairs and exited their common room. She silently wished Ron good luck as she made her way to her former home. She said the password and entered while the Fat Lady rambled. Ginny heard the common room door open and she took off at a run. She leapt onto Hermione and they both fell to the floor. Ginny sat on Hermione for a moment, staring into the older witch's amber eyes. Hermione looked back, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated Malfoy?" She asked, turning to straddle the older witch so she couldn't escape answering.

Hermione broke eye contact and began to look around the common room. Ginny grabbed her face, scrunching her lips into a cross between a growl and a kissy pout.

"Let go of my face and I'll tell you. " Hermione replied, after huffing and the red headed witch's persistence.

Ginny removed her hand and Hermione looked up at her angrily. Hermione ignored the stares of the younger Gryffindors and the remaining war heroes who had come back to Hogwarts. She shrugged Ginny off her lap and then grabbed her hand. She pulled her into Ginny's dormitory. She took out her wand and locked the dormitory door before turning to the younger witch.

"Who told you?" Hermione asked sharply, her eyes turning into an almost liquid gold at her anger.

"Luna mentioned something about you and Malfoy having a secret fling. You aren't saying she was right? Godric's gilded rod Hermione! Why wouldn't you tell me?" Ginny asked, dropping onto her four poster bed.

"We didn't want it to let slip and get back to Voldemort. Draco feared for my safety and knew Voldemort would use me against both Harry and himself so we kept it secret. It both started and ended in our sixth year, your fifth." She answered.

"Well, I understand that. She also said you might be getting back together soon. Are you planning on breaking Ron's heart? Over Malfoy?" Ginny asked, suddenly in over protective little sister mode.

Hermione's face screwed up in anger.

"Gods no. Merlin Ginny where did you get an idea like that? Don't you know me at all?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Luna seems to think there is still something between you and Malfoy." Ginny answered.

"Merlin no. I'm with your brother and just your brother." Hermione yelled, angry for having to defend herself.

Ginny softened.

"Alright, I believe you. Let's go study for a bit and then listen to the game." Ginny said, dragging Hermione from her dorm.

They sat by the fireplace in the common room and Hermione felt safe in the familiar Slytherin- free environment. They studied their Advanced Transfiguration homework and then part of their Goblin Wars History of Magic homework before it was finally time to tune into the game. Ginny ran to grab the magical radio Ron had lent her and came and plopped down dramatically. She turned the dial til they heard the familiar banter of Lee Jordan and Ludo Bagman as they introduced the teams.

It was a jumbled mess of Lee and Ludo trying to talk over one another and Hermione shook her head while laughing.

"Now the Harpies are taking the field. Leading the way is Gwenog Jones, followed by Wilda Griffiths and Valmai Morgan and the rest of the girls." Ludo announced loudly, drowning out Lee's comment about how gorgeous Gwenog was.

"And here come the Cannons! This years Cannons are made entirely by recent Hogwarts alumni. They're being lead onto the field by Rodger Davies, their newest chaser, followed by veteran chasers Marcus Flint and Katie Bell, their beaters Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey, Seeker Cho Chang and alternate keeper, Ron Weasley. Their usual keeper Oliver Wood is on leave following the birth of his first child, Ethan James Wood. Let's play some Quidditch! The referee launches the bludgers, the snitch, and finally the quaffle! Davies dives and catches the quaffle and barrels towards the Harpies' goal. He shoots and…" Lee started, Ludo pushed past him to the railing and looked with omnioculars.

"He scores! Goal to the Cannons!" Ludo roared. Lee scowled and slumped back into his seat.

"The keeper tosses the ball and Gwenog takes it… she bobs, she weaves…. And she shoots…. LOOKS LIKE A GOAL FOR THE HARPIES! COME ON YOU HOGWARTS LAYABOUTS GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!" Lee yelled at his former classmates.

Ron dove and caught the goal.

"Weasley Saves! Bloody hell finally Weasley found a way to make himself useful!" Lee continued, barreling Ludo out of the way.

Ron threw a colorful hand gesture at his brother's' former friend as he smiled and chucked the quaffle towards Katie Bell.

"Bell catches and dodges a collision with Flint and lodges the quaffle! She misses! Bloody hell Bell! GET IT TOGETHER!" Lee chided, casting a nonverbal silencio at Ludo.

A smug smile crawled across the man's face.

"The keeper tosses it for Gwenog again who…. HOLY MERLIN ALIVE! Jones collides with Montague and they both are down and out! The mediwitch is checking them out. Jones is up and Atem! Montague however… looks like a broken arm and yep a broken nose. Bloody idiot landed on his face! And they say Slytherins are tough… rubbish! Montague's being carried off…. And game play commences. Davies grabs the quaffle, passes to Flint and Flint takes the shot! Goal to the Cannons! Well done Flint! Slytherins are finally useful for something!" Lee called, as Gwenog flew close to the Harpies goalposts.

"And the keeper tosses it back to Jones, Jones passes, the other chaser tosses and we have an interception by Flint! He passes to Bell. She passes to Davies, who shoots...GOAL! Gods the Cannons are on fire today! Keeper passes to Jones… who...takes a bludger to the stomach! Ouch! And down Jones goes….referee says…. Jones is out as well…." Ludo said, finally removing the silencio on him.

Gameplay went on for four hours, with Cho and the Harpies seeker looking for the snitch obsessively, only to narrowly miss it by seconds. The score was up 200 to 270. For every shot one team made, the other was right behind. Hermione had to admit the teams were well matched. She knew Ginny was barely listening to the Cannons side of the commentary. Ginny's dream was to be Gwenog Jones' protégé come her graduation from Hogwarts. Hermione knew she would accomplish it. Both girls listened intently as gameplay became more and more intense.

"The Cannons score again! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach the Harpies something please! Go Cannons!" Lee yelled emphatically.

"Keeper tosses to their second chaser, who passes to Jones, who passes back and it's back at Jones again…. Who shoots and….. SCORES! Goal for the Harpies! Merlin's magic balls when are those lazy seekers going to find the bloody snitch!" Ludo railed, clapping Lee on the back.

Over the hours the two men had realized how alike they were and become friends.

"Looks like Chang saw something… she dives and…. She's looking around. She missed it. Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" Lee retorted to which Ludo guffawed.

"Too Right my friend. Oi! HERE WE GO! Morgan's seen the snitch as well. She follows it up and dives… right into a box of spectators. Medi-witch's are on their way Morgan, no worries." Ludo replied, watching as Valmai Morgan barreled into one of the booths.

"Chang's found the snitch again! Come on Chang! Keep on it…. Closer, closer… atta girl! CANNONS WIN! CANNONS WIN! HALLELUJAH THE CANNONS WIN! YES! WELL DONE!" Lee cheered.

"Well folks, there you have it. The Chudley Cannons have won the game with a brilliant catch by Miss Cho Chang, the future Mrs. Davies. The final score for today's game is 430 to 210. Well done Cannons, well done Harpies. We are Lee Jordan, and Ludo Bagman, signing off." Ludo closed, as the Cannons danced around the quidditch field.

Ginny and Hermione were dancing around the common room in a similar fashion.

"They won!" Hermione cheered. Ginny stopped dancing and smiled.

"Better get back to your room so he can get his victory kiss." Ginny said, smiling and nudging her brother's girlfriend playfully.

"Maybe a little bit more." Hermione teased, winking at Ginny.

"Oi! That's bloody disgusting! Knowing he snogs someone is one thing… but knowing he shags…. Yeah no. I'm going to blow chunks." Ginny joked as she hugged the older witch goodbye.

Hermione made her way to the Heads' commons and practically sang "Slytherdor."

She walked through the common room and to her door. She opened it and flounced to her bed where she sat, patiently waiting for her Keeper to come and claim his victory kiss, as he did after every Cannons victory.

She waited for hours. But her keeper never came. She fell asleep sitting up against her pillows with a book across her chest. The grandfather clock that stood between their rooms chimed ten o'clock and she started.

The game had been over since five thirty that afternoon. She closed the book and sat it on her bedside table before looking around. _Still no Ronald_. She thought to herself.

She turned and her feet met the floor. She stood and stretched and walked around her bed to her fireplace. She opened her floo powder jar and fisted some. She tossed into the fire and said "Harry and Ron's flat" clearly.

She walked out of the fireplace onto the hearth rug she had helped Molly make. She looked around the flat, noticing how dark it was. She heard a shower going and suspected it was Harry, back from a mission. That was until she saw the clothes littering the floor. The boys had never been particularly tidy, especially not Ron, but they usually kept the sitting room semi-neat.

She walked around the sofa and noticed a pair of keeper's trousers thrown over the back of it. Curious. She thought as she turned towards the corridor to their bedrooms and bathroom. She walked down it and slowly noticed the rest of Ron's uniform as well as a few articles of women's clothing. A gnawing uneasiness built in the pit of her stomach.

She noticed a black lace bra, that she noticed was see thru. Next she saw two pairs of thong knickers, one in a deep violet and the other a brilliant red. She shook her head and cautiously stepped around them.

She entered Ron's room quietly, fearing what she would find. But his bed was empty. The sheets were rumpled and messed but that wasn't unusual. It was Ron after all.

She noticed the picture he had of her on his bedside table was laying on its face and a pair of bright pink thong knickers laying on the mussed sheets. She shook her head in disbelief and willed the tears not to fall. They collected on her lashes and she fought it with everything she had.

She kicked a box of biscuits further underneath his bed and left the room. She then turned to inspect Harry's room and noticed his room in less disarray than Ron's but still far from spotless. She noticed Harry's picture of Ginny and he kissing still standing proudly against the dark cherry wood of his bedside table. A small smile graced her worried features at her friend's sweetness.

She was reading a letter he'd received when she heard a loud, labored groan come from behind the bathroom door. She drew her wand from her jumper and held it in front of her as she cautiously exited Harry's room, but not before grabbing his invisibility cloak.

She heard another groan followed by a quieter moan. She recognized the groan as Ron's 'I'm going to rock her world' sex groan but the moan was far too feminine for her liking. She came face to face with the bathroom door and wiped her eyes of the yet unshed tears. She tried the knob once and it didn't budge. She put her ear to the door.

"Oh Ron…. Yessss." came the feminine moan. She stifled a sob.

"Alohomora." she whispered, as she slipped on the cloak and silently opened the door.

She slipped inside the small bathroom.

As she shut the door she turned and a horrid sight unfolded before her. Ron stood in the middle of the shower with a naked and levitated Marietta Edgecombe, head dropped backwards and her mouth open in ecstasy, with her legs around Ron's shoulders. Hermione couldn't see any of his facial features because his face was buried between Marietta's thighs. On her knees in front of Ron was none other than Slytherin's resident slag, Pansy Parkinson, with Ron's cock stuffed down her throat, while her own fingers played between her lower lips. Levitated to float above one of his hands was a naked and wantonly crying Eloise Midgen as Ron buried his fingers deep inside her.

Hermione pressed her back against the closed door and slid down it. Sobs wracked her body at the sight. She could not seem to tear her eyes away. She watched for a half an hour while her boyfriend pleased three women at once. He only ever completely satisfied her orally, so for him to have the stamina and talent to satisfy three women completely baffled her.

When Marietta Edgecombe began to convulse in hysterics as Ron finished her off, Hermione finally turned away. When she did, Ron let Marietta down and kissed her on the mouth before moving his fingers faster inside Eloise Midgen. She began to whinge and sob loudly, reaching her own climax.

As she climaxed, Ron removed his fingers and stuck them in Marietta's mouth as Eloise delevitated. Marietta sucked on Ron's fingers fervently, while Pansy continued her oral skills on Ron's cock. Ron pulled Marietta to him and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and moved to lay on the shower floor. Pansy moved so her wet cunt was over Marietta's face and Marietta began feasting on Pansy's wet womanhood. Ron smiled triumphantly and he directed Eloise to do the same.

She walked over and got on her hands and knees in front of Marietta's still wet pussy and dove in. Ron smiled to himself, removed his cock from Pansy's mouth and got on his knees behind Eloise. He entered Eloise gruffly, and she cried out. It was stifled by her position, face deep in Marietta. He pounded into her hard, which caused her to lick and suck more on Marietta, who did the same to Pansy who was now moaning hysterically and pulling on her olive colored areolas.

Chorus after chorus of moans echoed through the bathroom as Hermione sobbed hysterically. She could NOT believe this was her boyfriend. Her Ron, the same Ron who had saved her from the mountain troll in their first year and who had defended her against her now ex-boyfriend calling her a mudblood in their second year. The Ron who had helped their best friend out so much in the seven years they'd battled Voldemort together.

She couldn't believe this disgusting, crude man before her, cheating on her with not only one, but THREE women was the same Ron who had declared they should evacuate the house elves in the final battle of Hogwarts.

The man she loved who had repaired emotional damage he wasn't even aware of, was cheating on her, in an absolutely horrid, filthy, disgusting, sexually deviant manner. Tears ran in torrents down her cheeks as she sat with her back to the door. She had to stop crying. She was a damn war heroine for Merlin's sake!

She wiped her eyes again as Ron finished off inside Eloise and her tears turned dry. Her sadness turned to blatant rage. She saw red and she didn't mean his ginger hair. She tightened her grip on her wand so much her knuckles were turning white as she let the betrayal consume her. She stood and shook the invisibility cloak off carelessly.

"Hello Ronald." she said, calmly. Ron jumped two feet in the air and backed against the shower wall.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he shrieked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I came to give you your victory kiss when you didn't come calling to my room to get it. Clearly, you were preoccupied." she said, looking disdainfully at the three naked women who were now clinging to her boyfriend protectively.

"Hermione, listen it's not how it looks Love. I promise." he said, trying to move towards her. She shook her head.

"No I think it's EXACTLY how it looks, you complete ARSE Ronald Weasley! How dare you! You value me so deficiently that you resort to cheating on me… How long have you been cheating on me you self-serving arrogant bastard?" she asked, brandishing her wand. Ron gulped and moved towards her.

"Hermione, it's just been since September. Please Love, it started as just Eloise, then she wanted to try a threesome so I let her pick someone and agreed. That's when Marietta came into the picture. And I bumped into Pansy after tonight's game and Eloise wanted to try out a foursome. She's quite a kinky little chit Eloise. But none of this means I don't love you Hermione. I promise you I do." he said, trying to place his hand on her wand arm.

She stared past him to his little harem angrily. She lowered her wand arm and looked up into her boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled down at her with his goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"I see." was all she said. Ron smiled at her and nodded.

"I knew you'd understand." he said simply. Hermione scowled.

She covertly stuck her wand back in her jumper and as Ron bent to hug her she curled her hand into a fist. She reared back and launched her fist into his face. She connected with the bridge of his nose and reeled back. Blood spurted from his nostrils as he fell backwards onto his bare arse on the cold linoleum floor. Hermione hovered over him, pointer finger pointing down at him.

"Understand this, you complete ARSE! We are through! You are not to contact me again. I will play civility towards you for the sake of Harry and Ginny but outside of that I have no idea who you are. Are we understood? Your little harem can have you. I no longer want you." Hermione said, staring hard at Ron until he nodded his understanding.

She smirked to herself and then straightened. Then she turned to the three pieces of trash, now huddling in a group under the warm shower water. She pointed her finger at them before turning and leaving.

She strode proudly to the fireplace, threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and practically screamed 'Head Girl's dormitory, Hogwarts' before she walked into the flames.

She re-entered her bedroom and fresh tears sprang free and stained her cheeks. First Draco Malfoy, now Ron Weasley.. she would not let another man hurt her like this again. She vowed silently, pacing in front of her bed. Never. Again. She silently vowed. And then her anger exploded.


	9. Rage Unleashed

The longer she paced, the madder she got.

 _Bloody Ron. Bloody Draco. Bloody pointless imbecilic men_. She muttered as she paced.

She stilled suddenly. She had been here pacing for at least fifteen minutes. She looked at the clock above her desk.

 _One thirty_. She noticed.

 _Merlin alive, she'd been pacing for just over an hour_.

She wanted to sleep but she knew her adrenaline was coursing and she would never get to sleep. So she decided to do what every respectable girl does after a break-up….go postal and break shit.

She took out her wand and Accio'd all her pictures of her and Ron to the middle of the room. Next she began casting Bombarda at them, sending glass shards and gold pieces flying across the room. She screamed and cried and wailed against the unfairness of it all and the ultimate betrayal.

She broke frame after frame, and Accio'd his old band t-shirt out of her wardrobe. She stared down at the broken and bent frames for many minutes before saying _Incendio_ and setting them ablaze. Next she placed his worn and withered Weird Sisters shirt over the top if it til the shirt was no more than ash.

She slumped to the floor beside the small fire and crossed her legs, watching the flames dance. Anger, hurt and sadness swam in her eyes as she stared at the remains of what she thought was going to be her fairytale romance. She sobbed fresh tears but her voice remained silent. She sat and stared into the fire for hours, barely blinking before Draco started knocking and banging on her bedroom door. After a few times of trying with no answer he gave up. Or so Hermione thought.

He returned half an hour later with the Headmistress, who it happened, was currently knocking obnoxiously on her door.

 _Bloody nosey idiotic bouncing ferret._  She cursed him angrily, wishing she had never been appointed Head Girl.

"Miss Granger, open the door please." McGonagall called, concern evident in her voice.

Tears left fresh tracks down Hermione's cheeks as she reached for her wand and undid the locking spell she had placed on it with a flick of her wrist. The movement also caused the fire to extinguish.

Professor McGonagall tried the door again and opened it, entered the room with Draco at her heels. She looked around the room in dismay and then looked at the sad, deflated girl on the floor in front of her. She sat; tear-stained face and all, staring up at the woman she had spent her formative years, this one included, looking up to and emulating. McGonagall kneeled down in front of the Hermione, with Draco hovering behind.

"What happened child?" McGonagall asked,her face a plate of concern as she wiped stray tears off the girl's cheeks.

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing Professor." she said, schooling her face from heartbroken weakling to cool indifference.

"Bullshit. Why else would you lock yourself away in your room for hours on end so you can cry and destroy things?" Draco said from behind the Headmistress' back.

Hermione smiled and shook her head again.

"As if you care Malfoy." she said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned towards Draco.

"Would you give us a minute Draco?" Professor McGonagall asked, making eye contact with him.

Draco stood still for a minute, staring at the bowed head of the woman he loved. He was silently willing her to look up at him. A part of him knew she wouldn't but another part of him still hoped she would.

Finally he nodded and walked out her door and into the small corridor that separated her door from his. He slammed his door open and entered his room quickly. Next he slammed the door shut and began his own pacing.

Back in Hermione's dorm, Professor McGonagall was staring at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" she asked, conjuring a chair for herself.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them. She bit her lip and looked at the house shoes the Headmistress wore. The two Gryffindors sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Hermione finally cleared her throat.

"The Chudley Cannons had a game today." she started.

"And you were sad with the outcome? You never followed quidditch much." McGonagall answered.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Ron… he plays for them and well, every time they win, he floos to me, wherever I am to receive a victory kiss and… they won today's game." Hermione continued, unsure of how much to really say.

"And did Mister Weasley not come to collect this 'victory kiss'?" The professor guessed.

Hermione didn't know whether to nod or shake her head.

"He didn't. So… I flooed to him. At first I thought his flat was empty and I almost left. But then I heard a noise and well,he was… engaged in...alternative forms of intercourse….with someone else." Hermione told, struggling for words and against crying.

"He cheated on you?" the professor asked, astounded.

Hermione buried her face in her kneecaps and nodded.

"Well, then he doesn't truly know the amazing witch he had. It will be ok Miss Granger. Some day you will find a wizard who truly appreciates you and values you. Now, it is getting late. Will you be alright?" she continued, laying a gentle hand against Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Fine Professor. I just needed to get it all you." Hermione answered, standing.

The Headmistress did the same thing and pulled her into an uncharacteristically kind hug. Hermione returned it happily before taking out her wand and used a cleaning spell to clean up the mess she had made. The Headmistress nodded and walked out of Hermione's room, shutting the door.

She sighed and walked across to her wardrobe. She dug around until she found her favorite fleece pajamas with the otters on the pants. She kept the tank top on but removed her bra and put on the pajama pants. She twirled her curls around her hand pensively before she magicked them into a tamed ponytail. She rubbed her face and walked into the bathroom.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Leaning against a wall was Draco, wearing nothing but his underpants. The same black silk ones from earlier that day. His alabaster skin glistened against the wall he was holding himself up with. His white blonde hair was tousled and his head was resting against the wall, his eyes were squeezed shut and she noticed his hand inside the silk shorts. Hermione knew she should turn back and brush her teeth another time but she stayed rooted to the spot.

Draco was still as attractive as he had been when they had dated, and she loved remembering his sexual prowess. She shook her head at her traitorous thoughts.

 _Get it together Granger. He broke your heart when he chose Lord Voldemort over you._ One part of her said the other, begged to differ.

 _He only chose Voldemort to save his mother...it's the same thing as you erasing your parents' memories so Voldemort couldn't hurt them. Really, how long are you going to punish him for protecting the only woman more important to him than you? He's shown he's sorry. He wants to make it up to you...let him_. Hermione scowled internally at herself as she pictured two miniature figures of herself resting on each shoulder; one in red with horns and a triton, the other white with angel wings and a halo. She made a split second decision in that moment.

 _Time to make Draco pay her back for all the tears she cried over him_. She thought to herself.

She sauntered over to where he was leaning and pulled his hand from his shorts, replacing it with her own.

Draco's eyes shot open at the familiar sensation of her soft hand stroking him. His eyes caught her own lust-filled orbs as she watched his reaction to her hand. She stroked firmly, watching as his hands gripped the wall behind him. He wanted to touch her but he was afraid if he did his dream would be over. She smiled at his reaction.

"Touch me Draco, I promise I won't disappear. I'm real." she whispered, leaning closer.

He panted heavily, her words turning him to stone in her hand. She placed her unoccupied hand on his chin and pulled their faces as close as they could get. He shivered at her closeness. His eyes still held hers as she stroked him faster. She stroked his cheek as well, silently begging him to kiss her. 

He must have read her mind because he bent down and captured her lips in his, kissing her so fervently that it was as if her blood caught fire. He pulled her hand away and moved her to where he had just been. She moaned in his mouth as he pinned her hands above her head with his left hand, his right traveling from her left breast down. 

He groaned at how good it felt to kiss her again. He let go of her arms and tore the black tank top from her body. She gasped at the cold and he saw why. Her pert little nipples had turned into hardened nubs at the chill. He descended his lips to the swells of her breasts while his thumbs rubbed back and forth against the hardened buds. She hissed and bit into her lip at the sensation. 

He smirked proudly, before kneeling and kissing lower until he captured one perfect nipple in between his teeth and bit down gently. She cried out in ecstasy, one hand traveling down to mess his hair. He smiled against her breast and sucked harder as his hand kneaded her other breast firmly. He reached down and pulled her pajama bottoms off and smiled at the red and gold lace boy shorts she wore. He had always loved the lingerie she wore. She had sexed it up since being with him and he could barely walk through school knowing what sexy bits lay beneath that frumpy uniform. 

He brought his head level with her womanhood and trailed his nose down her mound, enjoying the hint of her body wash as well as the scent of her arousal. He ghosted his mouth over her clit and licked her entrance through her knickers slowly. He loved the small spot of dampness already evident on them. She mewled above him as her stance grew wider. Her knees bowed to either side of him and he smiled up at her.

He laid kisses all around her covered sex and finally came back to a standing position. He looked down at her and used his pointer finger under her chin to get her to look at him. 

"Your bed or mine?" he asked, searching her eyes.

She smirked at him as she grasped the elastic of his shorts firmly and pulled them down. She let her eyes fall on his now naked and erect member before looking back up at him innocently and biting her lip. 

_Damn that lip_. He thought as he stared down at her lustfully.

"You know," she said, her voice as svelte as her figure, "It has been quite a while since you pounded me into a shower wall." she smiled impishly. 

"Well then, be my guest." he said, grabbing her under her arse cheeks and lifting. 

She shrieked and laughed as he carried her into their square shower. He settled her back against the wall and dropped to his knees instantly. He licked from the bottom of her entrance to her clit slowly. She shook in a mix of anticipation and ecstasy. He flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly and she almost exploded. She dragged her nails against his scalp as she placed her hand in his hair. 

Her parted her knees a bit more, and he wiggled his tongue into her entrance while she still wore her knickers. She was practically shrieking and they hadn't even reached the best part. He licked her from bottom to top one more time before catching the elastic of her knickers in his mouth skillfully. He bit into them firmly enough to grasp them but not hard enough tear the lace before dragging them down over her mound, and then down her legs and off. 

She watched as he went right back to business. He buried his tongue inside her once more while his thumb slowly drew circles around her clit. She moaned again, dripping wet as he kissed from her wet core back to her mound and down again. She couldn't contain herself anymore. 

She felt for his chin and grasped it to pull him up. He followed until he was standing before her again. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue begging for entrance. He obliged and she tangled their tongues together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her by her arse cheeks and pulled away. 

"Are you ready Princess?" he asked as she stared into his eyes. 

"Yes Draco. Please don't make me wait any longer." she begged. 

He nodded and while one hand supported her position against the shower wall, the other steadily guided the head of him inside her. She moaned instantly at the contact. He slid in her agonizingly slow and she growled low in her throat. He slid out just as slowly, and a louder moan resonated in the bathroom. 

He smirked down at her as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open. He kissed the edge of her mouth and down her neck while his hips still slid slowly in and out of her, coaxing her slowly to the brink of orgasm. She dove for his neck and began to suck on it. He groaned in time with one of her moans and she sucked harder, leaving a nice, purple love mark. She pulled away and admired her work before licking it and moving to the other side. 

"Having...fun… Princess?" he asked between groans of pleasure.

Her hair tickled his neck as she nodded before pulling away to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I'm going to give you a necklace of love marks so those slags know you're spoken for." she murmurred as she began to lick and suck at another spot to make a third love mark. 

He chuckled at her as he sped his pace. 

"Spoken for aye? Got something you want to ask Granger?" he muttered and she bit him harder. 

He yelped slightly at the intensity of her bite. 

"You're mine Draco. I made a mistake breaking up with you. I should've recognized your bravery after I….well nevermind. Another time. " she said around moans and nibbles. 

"Yes Ma'am Miss Granger." he whispered in her ear. 

"Tut Tut Mister Malfoy. It's either Princess of Mrs. Malfoy." she whispered, as he sped his hips up to positively pound her into oblivion. 

He smiled. 

"I don't think I've ever been harder than when you said Mrs. Malfoy just now. Oh you asked for it Princess." he whispered against her neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

He carried her out of their shower, bouncing in and out of her while he strode across to his bedroom. He opened the door to his room and waltzed through it, and as he made it to his bed he dropped her down onto it roughly. And he came barreling down after her. He entered her swiftly, and fully to the hilt as she moaned loudly. Her body was wracked by the waves of her oncoming orgasm. He pounded her so hard the bed was coming off the floor. She was reduced to animalistic squeals and mewls as he worked her body over like a professional. 

He knew all her little spots. He bent down to kiss her passionately as he sped his hips to as fast as they could go and her fingernails dug into his back. She dragged her nails over every inch of his back and the slight twinge of pain mixed with the wet heat of pleasure drove him closer and closer to the edge of climax. She cried out suddenly and her hips thrashed into his. He smiled as he kissed her neck while she rode out her orgasm. When she finished, he kissed her sweetly. 

"Where do you want me to finish Love?" he asked, as he watched her breasts rise and fall with each labored breath. 

She stopped and looked up at him. 

"Lay down." she said. He was confused. She hadn't answered his question.

"What?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Lay. Down." she said again.

He did as bade and laid against his pillows on his back. She straddled his lap and kissed him before spearing herself onto him roughly. She slowly slid up and down his hardness, eliciting many hisses of pleasure from him as she slowly rode him. His hands became permanently affixed to her thighs as he began speeding her up. She threw her head back and moaned as he slammed her down onto him. She placed one sweaty palm on his chest as she bounced on him. His grip on her hips tightened to borderline painful as his orgams built. 

She bounced and added a roll of her hips and he groaned, throwing back his head. His thrusts lost their urgency and intensity as he buried himself inside her again and again, riding the waves of his orgasm. He collapsed back against his pillows and covered his eyes with his forearm. She moaned loudly and fell forward on his chest. He smiled down at the mass of brunette curls and bent to kiss it. She rolled off of him and buried herself in the molten silver sheets. He curled into her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you Hermione. I've always loved you and I always will love you. I intend to spend the rest of our lives making up for it." he whispered into her hair as he felt her breathing return to normal. 

"I love you too Draco." she whispered, half asleep. He smiled and fell asleep smelling her hair.


	10. Rumpled Bedding

Draco stirred in bed and rolled to feel for the girl he loved. Her side of his bed was empty. He sighed. He had dreamed the whole encounter. He dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. He opened his grey eyes and surveyed his room. The red and gold boy shorts from the night before hung on his lampshade. He climbed out of his bed and walked to his dresser. He dug around for a pair of boxer shorts and found a pair of silver ones Hermione had bought him three Christmases before. He slid them on and walked into the bathroom. He walked to his sink and and began to brush his teeth. He heard a door open and turned. Hermione entered the bathroom and Draco felt his cock stiffen at the sight. She had chosen a purple lace bra n panty set that matched the color of her magical toe nail polish. She had her hair in a tamed ponytail again. He padded over to her and hugged her from behind as she began to wash her face. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed over her pulse point. She turned in his hold and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips gently. She kissed him a few more times and smiled as he grasped her butt cheeks and pushed her back against the sink.

"Draco. We have class." she murmured against his lips. He kissed down her neck and ground his hips into hers.

"Are you sure you want to turn me down right now? We have lost time to make up for." he whispered against her ear. She bit her lip and her body buzzed with arousal.

"Ok, I guess the breakfast I made will just have to wait." she responded as she kissed his chest.

"Is there any of it I can eat off of you?" he asked, kissing her. She chuckled and pushed away.

"Nope, none of it." she said, kissing his Adam's apple.

"Well then, I don't need any of it. I could live just off you." he said kissing her nose.

"Draco, I have to tell you something. Do you know why I came home and went mental?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"You caught the Weasel cheating on you. I don't know who with but you caught him cheating." he said. She looked up at him, smiling knowingly. He looked down at her perplexed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"How do you know that when McGonagall asked you to leave the room?" she questioned, tapping his chest. His face flushed.

"Bloody Weasel's make great products. Those Extendable Ears really work." he said, smirking. Hermione's knowing smirk broke into a smile.

"Yes that's very true. They make amazing products. But listen, nobody knows about all that yet so we can't be out in the open just yet." she said, slinking her arms up around his neck to pull his lips toward hers.

"More hiding? For Slytherin's sake, weren't we supposed to be done hiding?" he said in exasperation. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry Draco. If we were to come out with it now it would seem as though I cheated on him and he cheated as retaliation. If we came out now it would seem that I was doing what I just told Ginny yesterday I wasn't. I swore to her that I wasn't going to leave Ron for you." she said, trying to pull his face back to hers. He wrenched out of her grasp.

"So that sex last night, that was just you fucking me because you were upset at him? That wasn't make up sex…. That was revenge sex. So when he tries to weasel his way back in you can throw me in his face?" he boomed, losing his temper.

"Draco no, I swear…." she started but Draco cut her off.

"Save it. Ok. I see what you did. Well, congratulations. You fooled me into actually believing you. Go get dressed and then stay the hell away from me." he said striding out of the bathroom to don his robes. Hermione sunk back against the sink and began to sob into her hands.

After a good long cry she threw some water on her face and walked to her dorm to get changed into her robes. She buttoned her white button down and noticed a purple love mark that rested perfectly between her breasts. She smirked and left her shirt open slightly. She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag before walking out to the common room.

She glided down the steps regally and noticed he was nowhere to be found. So she grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast and walked out to attend Advanced Transfiguration. She walked in confidently, knowing McGonagall had been the one teacher Draco couldn't bribe. She sat beside Ginny and smirked at her as Ginny looked her over curiously.

"So how did it go with Ron last night?" Ginny asked. Hermione snorted as she watched Draco waltz in with none other than Pansy Parkinson on his arm. She shuddered and then looked at Ginny. The opportunity was far too perfect.

"Why don't you ask Parkinson how it went last night with your brother?" Hermione said, her caramel orbs lasering in on Pansy who turned towards her, eyes wide. Ginny looked at Hermione in complete puzzlement.

"What?" Ginny said, looking from her friend to the Slytherin girl before them, wrapped coquettishly around the Head Boy. Hermione smirked knowingly.

"Your brother never showed last night so I flooed to the boys' flat and well… your brother was otherwise occupied. Wasn't he Pugface?" Hermione said, staring Pansy down. Draco had unwrapped the girl from him to stare at his ex girlfriend with a knowing eye.

"I don't know what's crawled inside your knickers and died Bitch but why don't you keep me out of your outlandish tales alright?" Pansy snarked back. Hermione stared at the girl, unfazed.

"Pansy… Why don't we…" Draco started, before Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Tell me Draco, did you know your little girlfriend had a taste for other women? Last night she sucked my ex boyfriend off and then licked one of his other girlfriends out. Tell me Parkinson, which knickers were yours? The hot pink ones, the purple or the red? I'm going to venture Eloise's were the pink, Marietta's were the red and yours were the purple, considering I can see a violet bra strap at your neck. Tell them both Pugface...go ahead. Tell your little boyfriend and Ron's sister just how preoccupied you were sucking my ex boyfriend off while he fingered Eloise and licked Marietta. You are nothing but a worthless slag!" Hermione yelled, ire building in her belly. Pansy wrenched free of Draco's grasp.

"You stupid little stuck-up bint! You know he told all three of us how much you sucked in bed! He said he had to envision other women just to get turned on! He only stayed with you out of pity! You filthy mudblooded bitch! How DARE you speak to your superior in such a fashion. He needed a pureblood witch all the time! Only purebloods know how to…." Pansy screamed, until Draco covered her mouth and grabbed her forcefully. He walked her to her seat and sat her down into it.

"Twenty points from Slytherin Pansy. And if you fight me on it, it will be fifty. Sit down and shut up." he said, pointing a slender finger at her. Pansy's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"Draco, have you gone mental? Defending that mudblood? What would your father say?" she asked, eying him as if he was insane.

"I could give a hippogriff's arse less what my father thinks!" Draco shot back, his expression turning positively livid.

"What?" was all Pansy could squeak in response.

"Regardless of what my father thinks, she is Head Girl and deserves respect. She may be a muggleborn but she is ten times the witch you will ever be. And if she is telling true and you slept with her boyfriend knowing they were together then she has called you right. You are a slag. Besides the term 'mudblood' was outlawed when Potter won the war. Be lucky you just lost House points and not your freedom. If you weren't like a sister to me, even recently estranged, I'd turn you over to the Aurors. Be warned all of Slytherin house, I don't care how personal our relationship, Hermione Granger is now under MY protection. If I hear even one Slytherin belittling the Head Girl again I will take house points away. If the problem persists, I will notify Aurors. If I have to, I'll deal with the problem….personally," he monologued, sneering at the end and resembling his younger self.

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to find McGonagall standing by patiently. She gestured him to his seat on Hermione's other side. He sat carefully. Hermione looked from him to Pansy in absolute shock.

"What was that about?" she whispered while McGonagall Accio'd materials for their lesson.

"No one will EVER disrespect you in front of me again. Understood?" he whispered back, his fingers grazing her thigh. She was speechless so she did the only thing she could manage, which was nod. McGonagall cleared her throat a second time.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy for that impassioned speech for house unity, but may I commence today's lesson now?" she asked, eyeing him approvingly. He gestured a hand.

"By all means Professor." he said, nodding. She nodded in confirmation and then began to speak while words started to appear on the chalkboard behind her.

An hour later she was dismissing them to their next class. Ginny grabbed the sleeve of Hermione's robes and dragged her from the room. When they were clear of McGonagall's doorway Ginny tossed her back against a wall.

"WHAT was that all about?" She asked expectantly, tapping her foot, looking every inch her mother when she wanted to know something.

"I caught Ron cheating on me with Parkinson, Eloise Midgen and Marietta Edgecombe last night. I told him I'd be civil to him for you and Harry's sake but things were over. And I walked out." Hermione said, staring Ginny in the face. Ginny's eyes bugged and she looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"Sodding idiot! Great Godric it's like all the brains and charm ran out in the first five. You poor thing! Are you ok?" Ginny asked, hugging Hermione to her. Hermione nodded and Ginny let her go.

"Fine Gin. Honestly. I was livid, obviously who wouldn't be when they find out they've been betrayed by the one person they love the most but, yes, I'm ok. Honestly, I think we should have broken up sooner but neither one us wanted to admit defeat. But now Draco thinks I shagged him as revenge on Ron. Which it wasn't. He was always my comfort in the chaos. I used to have nightmares of Voldemort killing Harry and Draco would sneak out just to soothe my mind and calm me down. I just wanted what I knew. I mean Ron and I...we, clashed...to put it mildly. Draco knows me like I'm a book in the library he's read a hundred times. I… I loathe to admit this Gin, but I… you know what.. can we finish this later? My room?" she asked, catching sight of Draco over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled and nodded. The two witches hugged again and Ginny went to walk away.

"Oh and Gin?" Hermione called her back for a moment. The redheaded witch spun on a dime and turned back towards her best friend.

"Hmm?" she mused. Hermione turned a stern eye on Ginny and wagged her pointer finger.

"No howlers to that idiot brother of yours." she called, turning to walk after the younger witch.

"No promises." Ginny called back playfully. Hermione shook her head and walked onto the grounds for Advanced Herbology.

"Granger. GRANGER!" Draco called from .behind her. She turned sharply and he almost fell into her. She put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What do you want Draco? Didn't you tell me to leave you the hell alone?" Hermione asked, angry melted amber eyes staring into serene liquid silver eyes. Draco broke the eye contact first to look at his expensive Italian leather shoes.

"Listen, Princess… I… I overheard you with the She-Weasel and… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I know there's to be some backlash and accusing if we come out now… just promise me… did you mean what you said last night? About loving me?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione smiled up at him and nodded.

"Slytherin's saggy balls Draco, you are so smart yet still so bloody daft. Of course I meant it. What did I tell you when we were dating? I wouldn't say it until I was ready. And I would never say it if I didn't mean it. It's always been you Draco. Always. Through this whole bloody war, through all the name-calling… everything. It's always been you. There is no one for me...but you. The couples who go through things designed to tear them apart are the couples built to last. I love you Draco Malfoy." she whispered as her hand caressed his jaw gingerly.

"I love you too...Hermione Granger, Princess… you have always been my everything. I'm sorry I hurt you with my decision. I was only…" he started. Hermione put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"You were protecting me. I know Draco. Just like you protected me in Transfiguration. Don't worry. I understand. Now, just shut up and kiss me." she whispered as his lips ghosted over hers.

"Say you're mine. I want to hear it." he whispered. Hermione's face broke into a triumphant smile.

"All of me, all of what I am and am to be is forever yours." she said as he crushed her to him in an emotionally charged hug. He forced her chin upward and captured her lips passionately. A bell rang somewhere in the castle behind them and Hermione jumped out of his hold.

"We have got to go Draco!" she yelped. Draco grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He caught her lips in another quick kiss.

"I'll see you at lunch." he said, pulling to turn away.

"Oh and Draco?" Hermione called. He turned back to her.

"Yes love?" he questioned.

"Her name's Ginny." she smirked towards him and turned back around to walk to class. He smirked and turned to go his own direction.

The morning passed unceremoniously and before long it was time for lunch. Being so close to the kitchens, Hermione has taken a liking to having the house elves prepare a plate that she could eat in her room while she studied.

As she tickled the pear she envisioned the delicacies coming from the aromas floating through their hallway. She entered the kitchens and was immediately attended to by an elf named Twinky.

"How may I helps you Missus? Does Head Girl Granger needs something?" the small elf asked. Hermione smiled down at her.

"May i get some grilled cheese?" she asked, dropping herself down to the elf's level.

"Mister Head Boy has something planned for you in your common room Missus." Twinky said, ushering Hermione back towards the tapestry. Hermione was slightly shocked but she still walked towards her dorm.

"Slytherdor." she said, waiting patiently for the door to pop open. When it did she walked through it quietly. What she saw before her left her in complete shock.

The couches and chairs of their common room were pushed against one wall and in the middle of the room in front of their fireplace was a checkered picnic blanket covered in food. She noticed turkey and chicken legs, two bowls of tomato soup, a plate filled with grilled cheese on wheat bread, and a plethora of sumptuous sweets. Amidst all the food sat a napping Draco, using one of the throw pillows to prop up his head, his hands folded across his chest, a serene look on his face. She smiled at the sight and walked towards it. When she came to Draco's sleeping form she straddled him while standing and slowly lowered herself to sit on his lap. She bent down above him and kissed his lips gently. He stirred slightly and said something so quietly she couldn't hear him. She bent down to kiss him again and sat back up.

"Oh Granger…." he muttered, as if in a dream.

Merlin he dreams about me too. Surely he's not playing with me. She thought to herself as she kissed his cheek. He stirred again but said nothing.

"Ok Draco, I know you're awake. You've got to be. Wake up." she said, resting her hands against his. He didn't respond.

Strange. Maybe he isn't messing around. Maybe he's really asleep. She thought.

She took his hands in hers and pinned them above his head before kissing him again, licking his lips and silently begging him to permit her entrance to his mouth and give himself away somehow. Finally she felt his chest expand and her tongue made entrance into his mouth. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him more and he grabbed her hips and ground them against him perversely. She pulled back from the kiss and noticed he followed her into a sitting position. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips multiple times in rapid succession. He started pulling her button down up slightly, anxious to get to her bare skin with his hands. She pushed him away gently.

"Draco! We already wasted the breakfast I made… and you've made a beautiful lunch picnic... come on."she said climbing off his lap. She looked back at him and laughed at his absolutely put out expression.

"It's like I told you earlier i could live entirely off your kisses." he said, handing her a bowl of soup. She took it graciously and began to sip it.

"Just eat will you? This is truly beautiful Draco. I've always loved your romantic side." she said as she wiped at her mouth with a napkin. Draco caught her hand and pulled her face to his. He kissed her upper lip and with the retreating kiss, took the soup from it.

"Only for you." he replied, pulling away to dip his grilled cheese into his soup. She scoffed.

"I doubt that." she said, looking into her food. He grabbed her chin and leveled their eyes.

"I mean it Hermione. You were only my second girlfriend and the first...didn't even last long enough to see this side of me. I haven't had a girlfriend since you." he said, imploring her to believe him with the seriousness in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, there was a war going on. Not like you had time. Now you could have whoever you wanted." she said dismissively.

"You are the only one I want. I could've had Pansy but I don't want her. I only want you. Ever since you, you are the only one I've wanted, you're the only one I need." he said, looking at her seriously.

"You're sure?" she answered, uncertainty swimming in her eyes. He nodded once.

"There was only ever you. It shattered me when you broke it off. I didn't sleep for two weeks. When the whole mess with the Vanishing Cabinet was over I realized how ridiculous the whole thing was. The only person I cared about outside of my mother and I lost you… for some half blood tosser hell bent on restoring blood purity even he would be damned for. I felt so incredibly stupid. I wanted to go back to you and beg for you to change your mind but my father started monopolizing my time with Death Eater duties. I couldn't get out. I love you Hermione, I always have. " he said, watching as she watched his impassioned speech. She grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"I love you too Draco. I wanted to run right back to you as well but I was scared of getting hurt again. And then everything with finding horcruxes and all that entailed… Ron and I… well that's not important. Because now you and i have each other again." she said, kissing his lips again, as if sealing the promise.

"And this time I'm not letting you go. Now we had better finish this meal before afternoon classes." he said, taking his grilled cheese, dipping it in tomato soup and tapping it gently against her nose. She giggled and tried to wipe it off but he beat her to it. He reached his tongue out and lick the spot on her nose before kissing her again and swallowing his sandwich almost whole. She shook her head at him.

They finished their meal and cleaned their mess. Ten minutes later it was time to head out for their afternoon classes.

"Ready Love?" he asked, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head. She nodded against his chest and then clicked her fingers together at a memory.

"I have something for you." she said excitedly. She bounded up the stairs, leaving behind a flabbergasted Draco.

She threw open the door to her room and rifled through her trunk. She found the silver chain and yanked it up roughly. She jogged back down to where he stood, still flabbergasted. She smiled as she rifled around in her jumper pocket and pulled it out and stuffed it behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out, open palmed." she directed. He obeyed and she smiled to him before placing the cold metal pocket watch in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

He felt it with his fingers and slowly opened his eyes. They immediately grew to the size of saucers. His mouth fell open at the same time as his hand. He stared at the sterling silver pocket watch, not fully believing he had it back.

"You… you found my pocket watch! H-h-how did you manage that?" he asked as he turned it over to find 'All My Love -HG' inscribed on it. This time when he clicked it open to see the time he noticed that one of their kisses had been magicked into the face of it in black and white tones.

"When Harry, Ron and I were hunting horcruxes we came across the likes of Mundungus and he had it on him. I recognized it and paid him to give it back to me. I figured if we ever got a chance to have a moment, I'd return it to you… i know how much you loved it." she said, casting her eyes towards her shoes. He brought her chin up and smiled at her as their eyes met.

"Thank you so much Princess. This means everything to me. I felt lost without it. It was my last piece of you." he said, tears brimming in his eyes. She reached up and brushed them from his lashes and kissed his cheeks.

"Well, now you've got me completely back. Stop crying." she whispered. He surprised her then by wrapping her in another bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad I have you back." he whispered into her hair. She didn't know whether he was talking to her or the pocket watch and it made her laugh.

"Draco, we have got to get to potions." she said, trying to get him to let her go.

He did finally and looked from her to the pocket watch.

"Alright. Let's go. But first, I want to ask you something." he said, pulling her flush against him. She looked up at him, masking the uncertainty in her eyes with adoration.

"What's that?" she asked, her heart palpitating inside her chest so fast she thought it would break free.

"Princess…. Will you do me the honor of being mine again?" he asked hopefully, staring into her beautiful melted amber eyes. She stared back into his eyes and bit her lip. Draco wanted to kiss her in that moment but his heart was thudding in his chest in anticipation of her answer.

"Draco… I….." she began


	11. Her Answer

"Draco… I…. I…. I'm willing to try." she stuttered, staring up into the silver eyes she had always adored.

He wrapped her in his arms and picked her up. He kissed her nose and sat her down gently.

"I'm the happiest bloke in all of Hogwarts right now. I love you Hermione Granger. Hopefully one day I'll make you Hermione Malfoy." he whispered, caressing her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes. She reached her lips up and kissed him gently.

"One day you WILL make me Hermione Malfoy. You've no choice in the matter, since you there's only been you. And that is never going to change, it never has." she whispered. He kissed her again and she pushed him away gently.

"Draco, we have to get to class. Come on." she urged, pulling him towards the portrait door. He followed reluctantly.

They made their way to Potions and as they came down the main staircase, he grabbed for her hand. She smiled and interlocked their fingers. As they walked to their work bench, Pansy watched them intently. She whispered to one of the Carrow sisters. Hermione watched her carefully. She knew Draco probably trusted Pansy but she never would. She was a conniving, manipulative bint.

Potions class continued on wordlessly, with Hermione and Draco touching each other playfully during their potion making. They perfectly brewed their potion of the day and Slughorn could not contain his excitement. He awarded them a day off from his class, to rest their smarts, for the next timetable.

When class ended they walked out, still hand in hand.

"You know we only aced that potion because of you." Draco brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. She blushed and pushed him away.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." she retorted. He pulled her into him and kissed her nose before whispering,

"Really? I've found with most witches flattery will get me everywhere exciting." she chuckled and pushed away again.

"I'm not most witches Malfoy." she quipped playfully. He walked up to her and picked her up. He kissed her sweetly and then sat her down.

"Don't I know it Granger, and don't I love it. It's my favorite thing about you." he whispered in her ear as his hand roamed down the side of her hip. She hid her face in his neck.

"And why do you love it so much?" she asked, turning away from him.

"It keeps things interesting. At least you're not fawning over my every move like most." he muttered. She chuckled behind her hand at him.

"And I never will, at least not in public." she answered, skipping ahead of him.

As they reached the stairs, Pansy came up behind the couple.

"Draco, I could really use your help on my arithmancy essay." she pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at Draco hatefully. He smiled at her and kissed her fingers again.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

She bit back her nasty thought and shrugged.

"No, go ahead. I can lounge with Gin for an hour or so." she volunteered. Draco nodded.

"I shall return to you soon my beloved." his eyes sparkled with adoration as they met hers. She blushed and hid her laugh.

"You're an idiot." she stated openly. He smirked.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot." he retorted as he backed down the stairs. She waved and he returned it before disappearing with Pansy.

She retired to the Gryffindor common room instead of her new home in the heads commons. Ginny looked surprised to see her. She gave Hermione a questioning look as she walked to where the redheaded witch sat.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Pansy asked for his help with her arithmancy essay and instead of being a jealous, controlling girlfriend, I let him go." she said, sitting beside the redhead.

"The words you're looking for are territorial and protective. I wouldn't trust that slag as far as I can drop her from a broom, especially what you found out about my brother…" she told Hermione, who looked into the fire.

"I don't trust her, I never will. But I trust him." she whispered the last part pathetically, willing herself to believe it.

Hours were spent enjoying girl time Quidditch talk, and more background on the Malfoy/Granger romance. Finally around dinner, Hermione began to grow nervous.

"Must be some essay." Ginny retorted unhelpfully as they walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione's stomach became a tangled pile of Devil's Snare.

"I'm going to the heads commons. Maybe he went there to wait for me." she answered, trying to sound confident. Ginny nodded and waved goodbye.

Hermione diverted to the path she now knew well, and all but wailed the word slytherdor to enter her common room. She heard muffled noise in Draco's bedroom. And in that moment, it was deja vu. Just days ago she had been in this exact same scenario in the boys' flat. Her stomach lurched and her heart jumped into her throat. She walked across the sitting room floor carefully until she reached the stairs. Her footsteps creaked up the stairs and she moved along the wall between their rooms.

She moved closer to the door.

"Pansy, I told you…" she heard Draco's voice.

"Oh come on Draco, your precious girlfriend never has to know about how he responds to me. You know he loves my touch…" she replied. Hermione's eyes began to tear.

"Pansy.. oh God Pansy…" he muttered, and images began to flood Hermione's imagination.

"Besides that little mudblood could never service your pristine pureblood rod better than me." she continued, making a sucking sound.

Hermione felt sick.

"Pansy.." then a smack. She couldn't tell by the sound where it had landed but it was hard.

"Ohhh you remember what i like. Yes Draco that felt amazing." came her smooth voice and a girlish chuckle. Tears sprang free and clouded Hermione's vision. She swallowed around her nervousness.

"Draco?" she called. Silence fell inside the Head Boy's dorm.

"Yes love?" He replied after what felt like ages.

"I thought I heard something." she called again, steeling her voice to calm.

"It's nothing Hermione." he called back. Then the crying started.

"Are you saying I mean nothing to you Draco Malfoy?" came Pansy's garbled shriek. Moments later, Draco's door flew open and Pansy charged out of it, clinging her button down to her chest haphazardly.

She smiled faintly when she saw Hermione's emotional state. Hermione wanted to throttle her. But she had one neck she wanted to wring first.

"Sorry you had to find out like this Mudblood." she muttered offhandedly as she made her way down the stairs.

Draco rushed towards the door, leaning against the door frame to pull up his pants and his trousers. He looked at Pansy' s retreating figure and then up at Hermione.

"Hermione, No it's not what it looks like, I promise. Hermione-" she cut him off by turning away from him and retreating to her room.

She locked both her bedroom door and the bathroom door and landed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Banging began on her bedroom door seconds later.

"Hermione, I swear to you I did nothing. Not one kiss, nothing." he yelled, the banging growing louder. Hermione snorted.

"Oh no, from the sounds of it, you let her do all the work!" she yelled back, throwing a pillow towards the door for good measure.

"Hermione, love it's not like that! Open the door please." he called. She grunted in response.

"I hate you! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! GO TO HELL AND TAKE THAT SLAG WITH YOU!" she screamed, casting extra locking charms on her doors as Draco nearly broke her handle off trying to get in.

"Hermione, I love you. I would NEVER do that to you. I'm not going to ruin my absolute last chance with you over something so trivial or stupid. Open this door and talk to me." he called. She snorted.

"You can bang on the door til your fists bleed. I want nothing to do with you Draco Malfoy." she called, her voice thick with a cocktail of anger, heartache and outright abandon.

"Hermione, think rationally. Do you really, honestly truthfully in your heart think I'd do that? Especially with her after knowing you caught Ron with her? Merlin Hermione, I may not be as smart as you but I'm not that bloody stupid. Please. I love you with all I have. You know this." he called. She covered her ears to drown him out with the sound of her blood flow.

An hour or more later, the banged finally ended and Hermione snuck into the bathroom. She looked at herself in her mirror and shook her head. Her eyes were red rimmed and nearly swollen from crying. Her hair was standing up at odd angles and her expression was still one of absolute helplessness. She walked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen, not paying attention to the the time. By the light of the ceiling it was night time. She opened the cupboard and noticed another jug of pumpkin juice. She picked it up and carried it to the dining table. She leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes.

His words haunted her. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to mimic Ron's actions but she wasn't in that room. She didn't know he was telling the truth anymore than she knew whether he was lying. Her head fell forward into her hand and she leaned towards the table. This was exhausting. Everything had been going great until that conniving slime had asked for Draco's help.

She opened her eyes and let them fall to the bottle of pumpkin juice. She opened it and chugged the bottle slowly. She sat in the darkness for over an hour before feeling another presence.

"Go away Draco."she called, not turning around. He sighed heavily.

"Hermione…" he began but she held up a hand and cut him off. He stopped and watched her shadow.

"Look, I don't know whether to believe you did anything with her or not. I mean, I never imagined Ron would do that sort of thing either and sure as Voldemort was evil, he still did. Because I wasn't adventurous enough. I'm not breaking up with you, I'd never hurt either of us by doing that because I do know we love each other. I am just saying I need a bit of space to think. That's it. I told you I would try, and that's exactly what I am doing, trying. I know I'm going to marry you one day and be Mrs. Malfoy, there's no doubt in my mind, but the pain of betrayal on Ron's behalf is still so new this makes it ache even more. Leave me alone for awhile Draco but never leave me. Does that make sense?" she asked, not turning around. Draco stood statue still.

"Not really." he replied. She chuckled.

"Men, they will never truly know what a woman wants. Nice try Mel Gibson." she muttered sardonically.

"What?" he asked. She giggled.

"Nothing. It's a muggle movie." she cut her response short.

"I am willing to wait as long as humanly possible Hermione. Take the time you need. Please." he urged, wanting to reach out and hug her.

"Let's revisit in a week's time." she muttered. Draco nodded.

"I love you Hermione. See you in a week."he whispered. She nodded.

"See you in a week." she repeatedly robotically.

This is going to be a lonnnggg week. She muttered to herself


End file.
